Altered Relations
by RainStorm2122
Summary: What would happen if Judar chose Sinbad and left Al'Thamen, what caused this, and what shenanigans would our dark Magi pull just to get the King's attention? This is not entirely canon. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

This is just test chapter to see how many people actually participate and enjoy this fandom, I'm currently writing other fics and don't want to write to a dead area. Hope I get some good results because this is such a great couple to imagine. Anyways enjoy, sorry it's not long.

* * *

"PUT ME DOWN! DAMMIT SIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Was heard throughout the palace as all the occupants sweat-dropped in response before shaking their heads and continuing back to work.

"One of these days that idiot is gonna get killed like I keep telling him… Falling in love with the enemy…" Ja'far sighed as he plowed through the paperwork on his desk.

A shock of deep blue hair appearing in front of the current scroll had Ja'far raising a brow, "I actually think Judar enjoys the attention, though he acts like he doesn't." Aladdin spoke to the white haired general.

"Oh?" Ja'far humored the small Magi as he lifted him from the desk to the floor, so he could get back to work, while the younger chattered in his ear.

"Yeah, the black Rukh aren't unhappy, they actually seem to be chirping, and floating nervously around the white Rukh any time that Sinbad and Judar are together." Aladdin babbled excitedly before running off when he caught sight of Alibaba.

"Whatever he's still an idiot for falling in love with the enemy."

-0-0-

"Sin!" _This is what I hate about you! You know how to keep me from floating off._ Judar kept struggling but without getting any leverage it was pointless. Sin had crept up on him, kissing at his neck with familiar wandering hands, before crossing his arms against the Magi's chest with his hands grasping his shoulders. Pulling the much smaller male tightly against his body and lifted enough from the ground that he couldn't touch it, unless he wanted to really hurt Sin he was stuck being chartered off toward wherever Sin wanted him.

Sinbad smirked at the still struggling Magi in his arms, enjoying the sweat-sheen that was being to form, as he bent his neck so that he could lay open mouth kisses along the corner of Judar's jaw and his ear. "Yeees?" A larger smirk pressing into the damp short locks behind the ear of the suddenly relaxed man in his arms his chest heaving for a much different reason.

Refusing to continue to speak Judar huffed at his capturer though it was followed quickly by a moan when pearly whites sank into the lobe of his already assaulted ear. "Si~n…"

"Again, yeees?" A chuckle against his ear sending vibrations throughout his lithe body.

"I hate you." Turning his head enough for crimson to met the joy-filled golden orbs behind him.

"I love you, too." With that Sinbad turned the corner and set the Magi back on his feet, but not letting him going.

Looking around the large steamy room Judar grew a smirk of his own as he slowly tilted his head back to give the King further exploration of his, now choker-free, neck both eager for what was surely to come.


	2. Chapter 2 (L)

Hello ALL, wow so many guest reviews! So many reviews in general~

Well your attention has wrought a reward and encouraged me to continue on with this. I've laid out a tentative plot line and will try to get to working on it between my other four stories and my outside life. Knowing that so many people are willing to read and review really makes me happy.

So here is a treat for you guys. I know there really isn't any plot in this chapter, but I figured you'd appreciate a nice big ol' lemon before we get into the plot, right?

And just a suggestion, when you're waiting for this to update you could always read my other works. I've got plenty. ;-)

-0-0-

Refusing to continue to speak Judar huffed at his capturer though it was followed quickly by a moan when pearly whites sank into the lobe of his already assaulted ear. "Si~n…"

"Again, yeees?" A chuckle against his ear sending vibrations throughout his lithe body.

"I hate you." Turning his head enough for crimson to met the joy-filled golden orbs behind him.

"I love you, too." With that Sinbad turned the corner and set the Magi back on his feet, but not letting him going.

Looking around the large steamy room Judar grew a smirk of his own as he slowly tilted his head back to give the King further exploration of his, now choker-free, neck both eager for what was surely to come.

Sinbad buried his teeth into the Magi's neck where the choker would cover it, sucking the skin into his mouth with a groan in his throat, as the lithe body pressed back into him. Judar raising his opposite arm up and back so he could grab a thick handful of Sin's violet hair, giving it a harsh tug to make the King bite and suck harder to stay attached. A keening whine leaving the normally prideful dark Magi as large calloused hands monopolized his front, one hand tugging up his choli to roll a budding nipple, and the other squeezing his hip before slipping into his pants to ghost around his arousal.

"Siiii~n!" Panting as he ground back in retaliation to the challenging Moron, Judar managed to make the King release his neck in favor of groaning into his chunnari while grinding back eagerly.

Though his endeavors to escape backfired as the King's ghosting hand gripped the Magi's sex, the cold of his rings and heat of his hand, eliciting a shiver from the younger male. Throwing his head back with both arms quickly wrapping around the back of the chuckling man's neck as his legs went to collapse from the sensation.

"Fuck!" Another chuckle vibrating against his tender neck as the knowing older gripped his shaft within this thumb and index finger as the other three stretched down to cup his relaxed nuts. Each stroke of that large hand tugging his gems so expertly, Judar couldn't stop the chorus of moans, _This bastard! He's gonna pay for this~!_ Sinbad knew that Judar hated making a mess in his clothes, and he despised being overpowered yet the Moron was well on his way to completing both "no-no's"...

The dark Magi couldn't help but rock into that well-placed hand and grind back into Sinbad's erection, purposely ensuring the stupid King was between his cheeks, but he could tease his lover while being pleasured. "Ah, Ju…" Sin whined in his ear, teeth scraping the cartilage, eliciting a shiver and whimper from the smaller man.

Sin knew that he was pressing his luck, and that Judar would exact his revenge sometime tonight, but why stop the fun just because a little bit of danger was to ensue? If anything that made his body thrum excitedly to see what "punishment" his braided lover would grant him, _Wonder if I'm the masochistic one…_ , Sin thought to himself as brief images of Judar either threatening to stab him or actually doing so before amazing sex came about in his mind. _Eh~_

With the crimson eyed male's cries growing louder and Sin having to support him from the chest instead of playing with the swollen nipples they both knew he didn't have long. Arching with his chest out while both hands gripped as much of the violet locks as possible Judar came in his pants with a loud groan in both relief and frustration.

Sinbad counted the seconds in his head, feeling the Rukh in the room increasing, _I'm about to get it big time…_ Feigning concern and uncertainty Sin wisely stepped back, "Something wrong, Judar?"

 _I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM!_ Seething, the rage and endorphin filled Magi spun on his heel while aiming a punch at the faking man before him. Unsurprisingly the experienced idiot caught the punch, and somehow knew about the awaiting kick as he blocked it with his raised thigh. "ASS-" Using the hand that caught the fist Sin pulled his irritated lover forward into a deep and messy kiss.

Interrupting his seething partner with his tongue, moving the smaller arms around his neck, as his hands make quick work of the easy garments. Sinbad reared back from the kiss as a small line of blood ran down his chin, Judar smiling wickedly, before forcefully removing the king's intricate robes along with most of his metal vessels and jewelry. Raking his nails up and down the tanned skin in satisfaction as Sin dropped his head back with a groan at the pain and pleasure. Judar leaned forward to bite at the raised muscles on the man's stomach and chest before being suddenly hoisted up by his thighs, instinctively wrapping around smooth hips, a familiar object pressing a greeting against his bare cheeks.

"Hey now, I still need to talk tomorrow."

"Fuck you."

Shaking his violet locks, the clanking of hoops adding percussion to the motion, Sin's golden gaze held him captive with joviality and love; Judar's irritated crimson lightning to reflect some of the emotions they shared. "If you insist, you know I can't really deny that request." Judar's eyes widening comically as his youth-at-heart partner cannon-balled them into the hot swimming pool of a bath. Pressing his lips to the shock Magi strangle-holding him while still under water. Slowly they re-emerged and Sinbad drifted them toward the shallower side of the water, kissing and murmuring sweet words in in the pink tinged ear, Judar going along with it as the oils in the water relaxed him.

Sighing into the firm shoulder the was serving as his head rest Judar leaned back into the thrumming erection against him, almost missing when Sin removed one of his hands to coat the fingers in oil, grinding lazily with small sounds of pleasure leaving both their mouths. A slick hand briefly massaging down his back before dipping under the water to caress his backside, the king under him being slow enough build excitement, and at the same time making his body relax. Judar knew this but it didn't stop him from being impatient so when the large finger finally breeched him the only thing he could think to do was launch back against it.

A tutting from the older under him at a glare ready to be aimed before that finger wiggled in deeper, slicking his insides, before another accompanied it to stretch him. Soon enough Sin had three fingers twisting and turning up into Judar, as the Magi fought himself to not move or cum from the sensation, which had the childish man chuckling as he purposely assaulted the bundle of nerves inside him. Just as the edges of his vision began to blacken the asshole under him stopped.

"We're not playing this, SIN!" Judar's head snapped back in a wide open mouth shout of the man's name before he could finish his threat. Sinbad hand's that had rested on Judar's slim waist suddenly came to life and forced him down onto the long length awaiting the easily riled Magi.

"Awe, but making you so mad is fun." Sinbad whispered in his ear as Judar shivered at the sensation while trying to accommodate the prick in him. Slowly bringing himself up and back down to test if he was ready, Sin straining to instinctively thrust in response, a devious smirk taking over the Magi's pleasured features. "What's that look for?" The husky bass of the golden-eyed man making the Magi that much more eager to torture him.

A silent shake of his head, accompanied by a brief wave of his hands, as Judar summoned a bit of gravity magic and applied it to the King under him. Effectively pinning the man so that he couldn't move his arms or hips, allotting Judar complete control, at least until he deemed the man thoroughly punished for his stunts.

A flabbergasted sound reached his ears as Sin's eyes widened with comprehension of the situation before it morphed into a loud moan when his partner moved up only to slam down on the twitching erection, the ravenette bending forward to latch his teeth into the tan neck offered to him. Each slam followed by a sharp bite leaving both sides of the tanned neck littered in bruises, both pain and pleasure rushing through Sin's body as he attempted to fight the magic afflicting him, so he could go wild. _The all-powerful Magi surely had to be losing concentration, right?_

That thought was confirmed when Judar managed to hit his own prostate, throwing himself back as shock and pleasure rolled under his paler skin, giving Sin a spectacular view before his brawny arms ensnared the lean waist. Judar cracked open an appreciative crimson orb, a light smile as 'thanks' for the save, not wanting to topple back into the water he wrapped his slim arms around the wide shoulders. Standing up from where they had been seated Sinbad carried his lover deeper into the water, waist-height now, before thrusting into him.

"Lean back into the water," the suggestion was met with a disapproving whine, "use water or floating magic if you're so concerned about going under."

Gingerly leaning back Judar used water magic to keep from being plunged in as Sin started his thrusts. _Gods, I'll never get tired of this man's strength! But I won't let him know that…_ "Is that all you got, Old man?" The vein that suddenly bulged on the moron's forehead sent the unruly younger into a fit of giggles before abruptly crying out as Sin changed his grip and redoubled the effort behind every thrust.

"Old man, huh? I'll make you pay for that, Judar." Maneuvering so that Judar could brace his hands against the edge of the ridiculously large tub the determined King began slamming dead-on into the smaller's prostate. Crying out garbled moans and broken syllables of his name had Sin fueled for the long haul, grunting his own exertion as sweat and condensed steam ran down his body.

 _God's, you're beautiful._ Sin watched with lowered eyelids as the body under him shook and convulsed with pleasure, Judar's back arched up, his muscles taunt, nipples raised with arousal, the way that crimson eyes couldn't stay open between inward thrusts… Sin drank it all in, carving every sound, move, and angle into his memory for if there should ever be a time they were apart. "What're you staring at, Moron?" Sin hadn't realized he'd slowed down enough for the smartass to speak.

A cocky and loving grin spreading across his face, "How stunning you are," chuckling easily when the younger's face lite up despite his efforts for it to not as Sin started his wave-making thrusts again. Grabbing the braid from under the water Sin tugged it make Judar start his chorus of screams while he himself hunkered down and pulled out all the stops. Rolling the teasing nipples between his teeth as his tongue soothed them, his lower abdomen rubbing against the head of the lost Magi's cock, and the hand that held the braid creeping up to the base to alternate between tugging and massaging the area.

"S-SI~" A long wail ripping itself from him as Judar's body was assaulted with the humming electricity of pleasure, one of the hands he used to support himself moved to be buried in deep plum locks, the dark spots in his vision multiply faster than before. "SIN! I-" A particularly hard thrust had the Magi reeling with his climax, dimly aware of the growl and shout from the man against his chest.

Sin knew without the man having to verbally alert him, the tightening walls and pitch of his name were all the clues he needed, but still the sounds it aroused him like nothing else. _That's right, cry for me, let me be all you think about~_ When Judar's hand tugged at his wet hair Sin couldn't contain it, his thrusts erraticly hitting the bundle of nerves sending Judar over the moon. With the younger's screaming climax the king couldn't help but to follow, pumping himself into the hot caverns just enough to prolong both their orgasms.

Groaning above his head had him lazily looking up to see mirthful crimson peering at him. "I hate you." A smile on those small lips and affection in his tone told the risky King all he needed to hear, _I love you, and will always love you._ While the Dark Magi couldn't say that yet, Sinbad knew one day he would.

"I love you, too, Judar, and always will." Pulling himself from the body under him, a groan leaving both at the sensation, "Let's wash up and get to bed. I think Ja'far will be after us if we don't get up early enough…"

At the mention of the white-haired general Judar grew an evil smirk and twinkle to his eyes, "Aw, can't we piss him off~ It's soooooo much fun!"

"You piss him off enough as is, I'm not gonna suffer his wrath more than I already do." Cupping the pouting chin of the equally childish Magi in both his hands, "But you may just convince me yet~" The purr he got in response had his heart hammering all over again, _What am I gonna do with you._

-0-0-

There ya go! A nice big fat lemon, and some after fluff. Can't wait for your responses! I hope everyone that commented before comments again, and that I may get some new reviewers!

Next chapter I may start answering reviews before or after the story line, so if you review I'll respond to you. It can be just a simple, "Awesome, thanks for the update." Or you could totally write a paragraph/novella like some people I know and I would be happy with that too. :-)

Til next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya guys! Aw, only (#reviews). Oh, well that's still more than I hoped for when I started this fic.

Alright, so I mentioned replying to reviews!

 **Guest 1 May 17:** _Glad you want more, I hope you're one of the recent visitors and that I get to hear something back from you~ :D Would really nice!_

 **Frozen Peaches:** _I pm'd you, but yep I will be continuing this, and the chapters will sit around 3000~+ words. Hope you really enjoyed chapter two, and like the rest of the story._

 **Guest 2 May 18:** _Yay, glad you liked the little bit I wrote, and get a chance to write your opinions of Chapter 2 along with all other chapters._

 **Random Fan:** _Well, I love you, too! XD Glad you liked it, and continue to enjoy it!_

 **Guest 3 May 20:** _As a later reviewer mentioned, their love/hate relationship is very intense! I hope that I can capture that during the backstory, but Judar will be a bit more open with his Moron. Still mischievous, but a bit laid back now that he's welll….. I can't continue on without ruining things. -looks away while whistling "Two Can Keep a Secret"-_

 **JustaSinJuFan:** _Honestly, I have never really written with a schedule because of everything that goes on in my life. Some days I just want to sleep and not wake up until everything is worry-free, and some days I'm super productive. I can at least say that my stories get updated once a month (occasionally I'll lapse, but I'll apologize profusely if I do)… I hope that's okay with you, I just don't want to make writing feel like work or a chore, getting burnt out again does not make for completed stories. -rubs back of head shyly with a sweatdrop-_

 **HelloILoveYou:** _Well, I am stoked you like it so much! Do please continue reading on, and hopefully you get plenty of intense feels from the story, I can say that I have a tearjerker/cringe-y plot lined up. Poor Dark Magi is gonna have a tough time later down the road. ;-) -snickers as I play with a voodoo doll of Judar pondering what mayhem I can create for the bastard of chaos-_

To those that are reading and rereading, thank you. Seeing that number go up makes me happy! I know not everyone likes to leave words of encouragement, though they are great for when I'm in a slump, knowing you are reading this makes me wish to continue and strive to make you wanna talk about it. :D Eager to get writing, so here's a recap of last chapter followed by NEW CONTENT. WHAT IS IT?

-0-0-

Groaning above his head had him lazily looking up to see mirthful crimson peering at him. "I hate you." A smile on those small lips and affection in his tone told the risky King all he needed to hear, _I love you, and will always love you._ While the Dark Magi couldn't say that yet, Sinbad knew one day he would.

"I love you, too, Judar, and always will." Pulling himself from the body under him, a groan leaving both at the sensation, "Let's wash up and get to bed. I think Ja'far will be after us if we don't get up early enough…"

At the mention of the white-haired general Judar grew an evil smirk and twinkle to his eyes, "Aw, can't we piss him off~ It's soooooo much fun!"

"You piss him off enough as is, I'm not gonna suffer his wrath more than I already do." Cupping the pouting chin of the equally childish Magi in both his hands, "But you may just convince me yet~" The purr he got in response had his heart hammering all over again, _What am I gonna do with you._

-0-0-

"DAMMIT SINBAD! JUDAR!" The King jolting up with a sweatdrop hanging from the side of his head as his bedmate huffed and rolled over with the covers over his head.

"Go away Freckles! Sleeping, here…"

"Like hell you are! Up. Now!" Ripping the sheets from both men to get his point across only to realize what a mistake it was to do so. Not the first time he's seen Sin nude, but the aggressive marks littering both pale and tan males would elicit a blush from Masrur.

A mischievous spark in crimson orbs as those dark lined eyes peek from over his shoulder before languidly sitting up, on full display, "Why if you wanted to admire God-like bodies all you had to do was ask nicely~" A dark chuckle leaving the Magi as the ex-assassin turned pink and looked away.

"That is not why I removed the sheets! Gah, just get up! Sinbad, you're late for a meeting with you know who." Immediately fast-walking out of the room Ja'far cursed the dark-haired male under his breath.

Ears perking at the hush-hush of the never mentioned meeting Judar peered defeatedly groaning King, "Sooooo~ Sin, who are you meeting with, that you felt unnecessary to inform me of?"

Having fallen back on the bed with an arm slung over his eyes Sin could only imagine the irritated curious expression that his lover's tone conveyed, "You really don't want to know, baby."

"Don't, baby, me. Who is it." It wasn't a question Judar's mood had swung like usual and Sin could feel the tip of a very pointy wand against his jugular.

"A member of the Kou Empire. Can you not ask-"

"Who is it!" Panic began to rise up in Judar's chest, his body broken out in a cold sweat, as the world started to shrink at an alarming rate.

"Fuck Ja'far. Oh, baby…" Sin sat up trying to think of the best way to calm down the panicking Magi, the air crackling from the concerned Black Rukh. Hyperventilating, Judar dropped the wand as both hands grasped the sides of his head, glossy-red eyes filled with fear meeting Sin's.

"Who is it!" Judar already knew who it was, the broken look on the Moron's face confirming his fears, "Oh…" His panic attack triggered without a chance to stop it as the memories came flooding back.

 _Judar had just left from the Al-Thamen hangout. Cuts littering his aching body, tears brimming his eyes as he re-clasped the choker around his neck, and fixed his chunnari so that it settled over his shoulders. Biting his lip to hold back a whimper he tried to convince himself that the last several hours of torture weren't in vain. After a close encounter between the Empress and Hakuryuu, Judar had cornered her demanding she leave the scarred teen alone. Gyokuen had turned and made the deal that she wouldn't touch any of her sons if Judar willingly became her plaything…_

 _Plaything he was, she would lock them in a separate chamber, taking his wand, and… The images of her hands raking down his body, pulling at his clothes, and forcing herself onto him had the Magi retching. His skin crawling, the ghost of her grimy hands still in his mind, the disgusting sounds of her pleasure as she rode and choked him. The way she felt around his shaft sending rolls of disgust through him, but he knew better than to lose his erection._

 _The last time he lost it she slammed his head against the stone hard enough for him to pass out, but that wasn't the worst part... He desperately wished it was, yet he awoke to her cackling as one of her goons took him. The pain from that day always in his mind, reminding his that unless he wanted worse he'd better accept the bad._

 _Landing on a tree limb overlooking a small pond Judar repeated his thoughts out loud, "I am doing this to protect Hakuryuu, I am not going to let her near him, I will… I will... " Looking down into his reflection Judar didn't see the all-powerful and glamorous Magi he claimed to be, instead he saw a filthy mess brokenly meeting his gaze. He saw a worthless figure in his clothing, dead ruby eyes, a crumpling willpower, stained with markings of someone he didn't love. Someone that just wanted to toy with him, until he himself was a shell._

 _A sad shake of his head had his usually meticulous braid landing in his lap, even his hair didn't escape the soiling act, as he finally spoke his deepest wish, "I just want to be free," before the dams came down and he sobbed to himself under the lonely moon and stars. The dead of the night only making him feel so much smaller, but it was the perfect setting for someone as worthless as himself._

The scent of sandalwood and loose but warm arms cradling him was what Judar came back to from his terror-trip. He could hear himself sobbing, calling himself low names, but the broken and lonely feeling from the past wasn't as overwhelming as before. A deep baritone humming above him had the ravenette peering up as his sobs became eased out whimpers, the look on his lover's face making his heart clench.

Sinbad had his eyes closed, worry creases marring his brow, and a small frown tugging oddly at normally upturned lips. The purple-haired man should never frown, it wasn't for him, he looked too old and out-of-place with such an expression. Without opening his eyes Sin seemed to know when the worse was over as he spoke, "You're gonna be okay, Judar, you're free and here in Sindria with me. Nothing like Ko, nothing like Al'Thamen, you are not a puppet anymore, okay?" Slowly opening golden eyes while a very gentle and small smile formed as Judar finally collected himself, but didn't detach from the Moron holding him.

"Yeah, well the secrecy still sets me off, who is it, Sinbad." Judar maneuvered himself so that his back was to Sin's chest, one leg propped up on his other bent knee.

A deep sigh raising the comfortable Magi up and down, "Kouen Ren." Large tan fingers began a calming dance through the dark head of hair against his chest the second that the smaller male stiffened, "I assume he is here to find you again, think you can avoid him all day so I don't have to have someone babysit you?"

Crossing his arms over his slender chest with a scowl before looking up at the warm golden eyes above him, "I will not be humiliated like that, Sinbad. I will refrain from being where he can see me, but what do I get in return." A scandalous sparkle adding color to already bright red orbs sending Sin into a chuckling fit.

Using the one trait of the high-strung Magi that guaranteed the desired outcome, unless he found a way around it, the King played coy to pique the younger's curiosity, "That, my wild, is for me to know and you to find out."

"It isn't gonna be another run through with the private bathhouse, is it?" Judar asked as he rolled over to watch as his favorite Moron got up and began to dress for the aforementioned meeting.

Shooting the cat-like male currently eyeing him a coy smile and wink from over his bare tan shoulder, "Maybe… Maybe not…" Finishing arranging his robes and metal vessels Sin walked over to press a kiss to his lover's forehead, nose, then his mouth, "Be good and you will find out. If you get bored Alibaba and Aladdin are in the training room today, Hakuryuu is in the study hall with Spartos, and you know where your favorite person, besides me, to bother is. I will find you when I'm done." Kneeling over the cheshire grinning dark Magi with a smile of his own, "Is that enough to sate your impending boredom?"

"I'm sure if not, I will gleefully take matters into my own hands." He began to cackle like a madman while Sin sighed above him with an eyeroll.

"I love you, be good."

"I hate you, I won't." A tiny (almost unnoticeable) endearing smile on the normally maliciously grinning Magi's lips influenced a beaming and loving smile from the King of the Seven Seas.

Judar laid back in the large canopy bed for a moment as he thought about where to go and what trouble to get in so that Freckles would blow a gasket. _I love making him lose that damn facade._ Scoffing, the ravenette kicked ups his legs before using that momentum to launch himself (with a bit of air magic to help) up from the bed. Bustling around the room grabbing his freshly cleaned favorite outfit, _Guess one of the maids was considerate enough to clean and bring these up… Whatever, I'll avoid them today._

Altering between pulling on his Indian style clothing, putting on his eyeliner, and fixing his mass of black waves. "Dammit it, Sin! Why'd you have to undo my braid and not even bother fixing the mess." An angry huff leaving the Dark Magi as he sat down to focus on detangling and rebraiding the heavy locks, _My hair is thicker than your's you, Moron._ After a good half hour at fighting with his hair Judar finally cried out in triumph before looking to the painting of him and Sin, glaring at the purple haired male, "I'm going to make you pay for that waste of time and hassle…" A dark glitter to his eyes before the troublesome Magi walked toward the balcony, stepping up on the rail with a wide smirk before falling forward, before utilizing gravity magic to coast through the air.

"Hmm, the Baby Magi is training with his Idiot Candidate… Wonder if I can play." Beelining toward the sparring grounds by the training building Judar collected the water from the air to create ice balls, intending on beaming the two idiots with them.

"Come on Alibaba! All that time in Reim, yet you can't out run me?" Judar could hear the Baby Magi taunt his Candidate.

"You're a magic-user, Ali! Shouldn't you not be physically fit?!" The giddy laughter from the bluenette had Judar rolling his eyes as he strolled up to the doors with his non-threatening weapons circling above him.

"Just because I'm a magic-user and Magi does not mean that I can afford to let my body be weak. So come on! Catch me! You can even Djinn-equip, if that'll help." Creaking the door open slowly and quietly Judar squeezed his small frame through and hid behind the nearest pillar with a maniacal grin.

Peeking around he could see Aladdin running, jumping, floating, being shockingly adept at evading the low grade fire attacks that Alibaba was attempting to hit him with. _He's holding himself back from actually hurting the precious little Magi,_ Judar mockingly cooed in his head, as he readied the ice-balls. He positioned them around the top of the room where the sunlight was shining in, hiding them from sight, before sending two of his six at the blonde. The first strike hitting him in small of his bare back, the second getting him on the thigh, the shock from the cold making him momentarily lose his Djinn-equip.

Re-equipping before he fell too far from the air Alibaba cried out, "What was that!?" Looking toward Aladdin in disbelief, "You said you wouldn't attack me!"

"I didn't, Alibaba!" The younger Magi replied back his azure eyes darting around the room, "Judar?", he called out while futilely scanning the shadows for Black Rukh. The ravenette grinned wider as two more ice-balls were set loose, both for the younger Magi's thick skull. "OW! Dammit, Judar, I know for a fact you're here! I can sense that Rukh, and Sin said we'd be the first you'd seek out today!"

Scoffing, the called-out Magi stepped into the light, a cocky grin in place while both younger males looked toward him. "D'aww, did my little attacks hurt?"

"What are you wanting, Judar." Alibaba demanded with an edge to his tone, still not trusting the _allied and changed_ Dark Magi that Sin goes on about at meetings.

"You're holding back." A scowl on his face, "Are you holding back on a Magi? Think we can't handle it?" As the blonde began to sputter as Judar ripped into him and Aladdin floated into his line of sight with a frown.

"Why Ali?" The bluenette inquired with a pout while the Dark Magi behind him smirked at the tension in the room.

I.. I -uh-... I didn't want to seriously hurt you…" His skin going bright red like the flames around his body.

"Hmmm… Then let me be your target, you pansy." Judar cracked a malicious grin before firing his last two ice-balls at the Prince's back, cackling at his expression when the cold collided with his bare skin.

Alibaba gritted his teeth before charging at the grounded Magi, his sword forming a fireball at the tip, but Judar jumped back and into the air in time to miss the weapon and cast small ice shards at the boy. Alibaba growled out at the older Magi when the shards cut his cheek and arms before spinning the blade in his hand as he charged after him faster.

"Amol Dherrsaiqa."

"Good mean business. Bring it runt!" Judar allowed the younger to close in on him, his pale skin coloring a bit with the heat radiating from Alibaba, before erecting an ice shield around his Borg. The flaming vortex from the sword surround the thick sphere of ice, the ravenette hummed in appreciation as it immediately cracked and melted it, then the heat reached him and he yelped in surprise. "Thalg Thalgeyya!" Ice tornado drew Alibaba in and spit him out across the battle-room.

Inside the spiralling wind and ice magic Alibaba was beginning to get annoyed at the ice cutting into, "Amon", calling out to his Djinn he brought forth more heat and flames. Drawing into himself while concentrating the heat before thrusting his arms and legs out to unleash the heat wave. Dissipating the wind and ice that was assaulting him, Alibaba smirk toward the excitedly laughing Dark Magi.

Dropping his Borg the ravenette stashed the ruby tipped wand back under his choli, "Alright, you stopped being a pansy with me!" A sly smirk was shot at the younger Magi before Judar winked toward the Prince suspended in front of him, "You gonna bore me now, so ta~" Floating back out toward the entrance Judar made off to find his favorite little scarred teen.

"THANK YOU, JUDAR!" Aladdin called out before the sounds of battle re-commenced, with his cheeks dusting a lite pink Judar scoffed back in acknowledgement.

"Whatever, idiots."

=0.0=

"Haku, I don't think we should be doing this here, love…" Spartos mumbled as the young princess stretched up his body to press a gentle kiss to his parted lips. Hakuryuu smiled into the kiss when Spartos leaned into it, his eyelids lowering, and tilting his head to help the younger have better access.

" _But we're alone, Oh~ Spartoooos~_ " An eeriely perfect imitation of the young bluenette prince had both men jumping apart as though lightning struck them, as Judar floated in from the open window with a smug expression.

Both Spartos and Hakuryuu bright red with embarrassment, the younger sputtering at his friend, "J-Ju-JUDAR! It… It wasn~".

A cheshire grin curling his lips and lighting up his crimson orbs the Magi couldn't help but laugh at their discomfort at being caught. "Was that what you were thinking, my dear Haku?" As the boy darkened considerably with his eyes darting to the side Judar lost it, clutching his sides as deep-bellied laughter escaped him.

"Why do you always pick on me!" Haku cried out with a pout at what was supposed to be his friend.

"Because your innocence, and his reserved personality make for the best reactions! It really is great for boredom, should make it a comedy skit!" More laughter rang out before Hakuryuu beamed him with the blunt end of his polearm in the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"Go find someone else to harass, you bully."

"Fine I will." Both males childishly stuck out their tongues at the other, a smile in both their eyes, as Spartos sweatdropped off to the side wondering how he was still in love with the bluenette.

 _Of all those that I protected I cherish you the most, Hakuryuu._ Judar thought to himself as he bounced back out the window to find his second favorite person to bother above all, Ja'far.

Floating through the garden as a shortcut the ravenette enjoyed that lack of stress that being in Sindria allotted him. _In Ko I couldn't shake the feeling of eye always on me, and I always… No, don't think on what she did… It's in the past like Sin said, the kids are grown and more than capable of defending themselves should she ever go after them… I have Haku, the most important one…_ A fluttering in his peripheral vision tore the Magi from his musings with a confused scowl Judar floated toward it, "Really Moron," upon reaching the item he couldn't help but chuckle.

Judar,

I know you're going to harass everyone I mentioned earlier, you don't change, but I hope that you escape Ja'far without raising attention from our "guests". Be safe and covert, love.

Also, I will find you, don't think you can hide from me on this island.

I love you.

-Your favorite Moron.

"You an absolute idiot!" As Judar read the note with an increasingly warm face he couldn't help but feel his heart flutter with glee, "How could you even know if I was coming this way!" Muttering other words that were the opposite of how he truly felt the once stone-hearted Magi folded the note carefully and slipped it under his choli for safe-keeping. Glaring toward where he knew Sin's office was, "I hate you," before continuing on toward his target.

 **Okay, that's a bit over 3,300 words of story material, so I'm gonna stop there. I was planning on writing the scene with Ja'far at the end of this chapter then continuing into the beginning of next, but I think you've all waited enough…**

 **I feel like I have a very loose grasp on the characters of this fandom, so I'm sorry if they're outta place and seem OC; I am trying here. This is not my best work and not my most studied fandom, but I did want to add something here so I hope you all like it enough to overlook any wrongdoings on my part.**

 **Let me know how you feel I'll try to work with you on it. Thank you all for reading, have a great day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HelloILoveYou:** Of course I would keep writing when I got at least one person reviewing and so many reading. xD Wish they'd include their opinions, too! :D But oh well, I have you! XD I hope you enjoy! Talk to you next chapter.

To those that are reading and rereading, thank you. Seeing that number go up makes me happy! I know not everyone likes to leave words of encouragement, though they are great for when I'm in a slump, knowing you are reading this makes me wish to continue and strive to make you wanna talk about it. :D

-0-0-

Judar,

I know you're going to harass everyone I mentioned earlier, you don't change, but I hope that you escape Ja'far without raising attention from our "guests". Be safe and covert, love.

Also, I will find you, don't think you can hide from me on this island.

I love you.

-Your favorite Moron.

"You're an absolute idiot!" As Judar read the note with an increasingly warm face he couldn't help but feel his heart flutter with glee, "How could you even know if I was coming this way!" Muttering other words that were the opposite of how he truly felt the once stone-hearted Magi folded the note carefully and slipped it under his choli for safe-keeping. Glaring toward where he knew Sin's office was, "I hate you," before continuing on toward his target.

\^-^/

Floating up to the second story office the Sindrian Advisory Judar's expression turned sinister, this was payback for his ruined morning, peeking his head just enough over the railing the Dark Magi set his plan into motion. Using floating magic he willed the scrolls by the ex-assassin to fall knocking into an ink jar the ink spilling everywhere, some of it running off the desk top to the floor, and the white-haired male's robes.

"D-..." Stopping himself from cursing Ja'far scrambled to stop the spilling ink and surprising saved most of his scrolls, but still sighing at the ones that were lost. Just as he went to leave Judar willed another collection of scrolls to tumble down from the case on the wall. "What is!" The near silent snickers finally caught the ex-assassin's ears as he stood up and whipped around to be face to face with the cheshire Magi. Amused crimson staring back into irritated black as the irate male attempted to compose himself.

"What are you going?! Do you know how much longer I will have to be here to clean and redo this mess!" Ja'far went to grab the ravenette's chunnari only to stumble forward as the younger male quickly spun out of his trajectory. Shooting a dirty look to Judar the white-haired male caught himself on desk, "You always cause trouble!"

Crossing an arm over his chest while bending the other so that he could look at his fingernails, exuding indifference and pissing of the man before all the more, "Of course I do, it's fun." Looking up from his nails with a ear-to-ear as he floated closer to the seething man, "But this here," pausing to wave that his around the room before continuing, "was to make a statement: don't ruin my mornings, again. You can ask Sin, I'm not a morning person."

Jafar's bangs fell into his eyes as he dropped his head a bit, a dead voice speaking the next words, "So you think harassing me will make stop from my duties?"

Crossing both arms over his chest as the Magi's expression turned dark, "It would be for the best."

A heavy silence fell between them as more irritation tics appeared around Ja'far until he snapped, shooting forward with his modified legs as long fingers took hold of his hidden spearheads. Slashing out at the younger male before him only to be met with a wall of ice momentarily confused he barely noticed the vanishing wisp of Judar's braid from his peripheral vision. Judar made for his escape only to barely dodge the net of bright red ropes, a blur of white and green moving around him, with a yip of surprise Judar shot up just in time to not be electrocuted by Baraq Sei.

Not bothering to look down at the former assassin the ravenette bolted across the sky, making amazing distance, as he fled toward a remote location. After some time he could no longer sense the crazed males Rukh so he floated down into a clearing heaving a sigh of relief at his successful escape. Taking the scenery he grinned to himself, the land before him lush with life and beauty but the most breath-taking site was the waterfall oasis beckoning him refuge.

"Well he said he'd find me, so better make it difficult for that moron." Judar spoke his thoughts out loud as a fond smile graced his lips while he was alone, his defenses dropped in the seemingly isolated environment. Leaning back while under the shade of one of the many trees Judar closed his eyes to wait for his King to find him.

0-0

"I know he is here! He's no where else! Hakuryuu and Judar, both have to return! This is done." Kouen sternly spoke as he roughly slammed his hand against Sin's desk. The violet haired male unphased by his intimidation tactics.

"Hakuryuu is here, and I believe it should be up to him whether to return or not but I have no idea why you'd think Judar would be here. He's been very much intent on killing me, hasn't he?" Flippantly speaking Sin leaned back into his chair, an air of nonchalance pissing off the redhead before him.

"I know you're lying, and I will take Kou's Magi back along with my brother. I won't leave until then." Standing up with a harsh scraping of his chair Kouen turned toward the office door.

"As you wish, enjoy my country while you stay, but Hakuryuu's studies won't be interrupted until you do decide to leave." Sin's golden eyes flashed from relaxed to serious as he looked down his guest.

Kouen huffed before walking out the door and slamming it behind himself. As soon as the redhead left Sin leaned fully back in his chair, his up back bent over the top looking out the window upside down, heaving a sigh, "I'm not letting you go."

X-X

Kouen stormed down the lavishly modest halls infuriated by the Sindrian King's attitude, "Who does he think he is." The warrior grumbled under his breath before stopping in his tracks, "Koumei, Kouha, disperse through this island. I know that Judar is somewhere." His brother appearing and disappearing behind in an instant.

Kouen continued walking toward the suite of rooms that had been offered to the members of Kou by that violet haired moron. _Doesn't he know lying to us will result in a war._ Kouen thought to himself as he entered the suites, moving to the desk by the bed, as the memory of his meeting with the Empress came to mind.

 _Kouen had been summoned from his study for an audience with the country's Empress and her company. Being pulled away like that had him more irritated than nervous, it wasn't the first time she had called for his attention, yet the eldest son went to her beckons. Walking into the dark and ominous room Kouen kneeled before the second wife of his deceased father acknowledging her with a curt but respectful, "Empress."_

" _As you know Judar has left our company, and we have had trouble locating him." She started with a cruel smile on her face obviously displeased at the difficulty of the situation, "but we believe we have determined where he has fled to."_

" _Where is that my lady?" The words while polite and respectful still felt wrong on his tongue, but Kouen had never quite understood why._

 _An obnoxious giggle leaving the woman sitting on his father's throne, "Because where else would he go? He seems to think that Sindria will harbor him because of the shield in place, but he seems to still be a spoiled child in that regard." A leery smile lighting up her eyes, "I would love to prove him otherwise, so you are to go there and find him."_

 _The order simple enough Kouen deemed, and he could quickly return to his scrolls as well as have his Magi back in his country. As he got up from his kneeling position and turned to leave Gyokuen and her eerie entourage, "Oh, and make sure to bring my troubled son home as well, he doesn't need to be there any longer." A nod of his head and a dismissive hand was all that she got for an answer as he left the dark room to make ready for his travel._

"I will bring them back home from this country." Kouen muttered to himself as he stroked his goatee, his thoughts flittering to his ravenette Magi, "I will take control of Kou one day and you will never leave my side."

 **Sorry this was a short one after that long wait, but I'll post the next chapter really soon. I just needed this to get out of the way. Lol.**

 **This is not my best work and not my most studied fandom, but I did want to add something here so I hope you all like it enough to overlook any wrongdoings on my part.**

 **Let me know how you feel I'll try to work with you on it. Thank you all for reading, have a great day.**


	5. Chapter 5 (L)

**HelloILoveYou:** I had hoped that you, or at least **FrozenPeaches** would have commented something by now. T^T Oh, well, I hope this makes up for the short chapter previously and possibly later on. Uni is starting again in 9 days, so I'm sorry if my updates take even longer… I hope you enjoy.

To those that are reading and rereading, thank you. Seeing that number go up makes me happy! I know not everyone likes to leave words of encouragement, though they are great for when I'm in a slump, knowing you are reading this makes me wish to continue and strive to make you wanna talk about it. I really hope that you all enjoy! :D

-0-0-

"I will bring them back home from this country." Kouen muttered to himself as he stroked his goatee, his thoughts flittering to his ravenette Magi, "I will take control of Kou one day and you will never leave my side."

-0-0-

Sin finished the majority of his duties by lunch time, so after pondering whether to immediately take off for his hidden Magi or to get something to eat and bring him something the King began to head to the dining area. Walking down the long well, but modestly decorated, halls the sound of disgruntled and raised voices greeted him. Concern began to paint his lax expression, _Was Judar caught? What could have my Generals in such a tizzy?_ Quickening his gait the long haired male made it into the open dining area within seconds to be met with the scene of a fuming Ja'far and hackled Hakuryuu with Aladdin between them (a hand on each male's chest, keeping them from the other).

"He hasn't change the slightest! He's still malevolent!" Ja'far yelled leaning over the blue-haired Magi just a foot shorter than him to get closer to the Kou Prince.

"He has changed! He's still gonna be Judar, but he's not seeking to watch this world descend into madness anymore! You just don't see it bec-" Haku was cut off from his retort by the ex-assassin's scoff as the older male shifted in his personality.

"He came to my office and intentionally ruined hours of work, and proceeded to threaten me into leaving him and Sin alone in the morning!" Grey serpentine eyes boring into Hakuryuu's two toned blue orbs causing them to widen a fraction with fear. "He's a disaster waiting to happen!"

Sin stood back surveying his comrades, the only one to notice him enter being the Magi facing him, as he analyzed what his Generals and guests thought of the "reformed" dark Magi. An eyebrow raising when Alibaba stood up, slamming his hands on the tabletop as the chair scraped harshly before falling backwards behind himself, immediately gaining the attention of all in the room while also snapping Ja'far from his deadly personality.

"Shut up," fierce amber eyes blazing around the room as the first general and Kou prince backed down from their argument over the bluenette. A grateful smile being passed from the boy to his King's Candidate. "Yeah, Judar is still a twisted ass, but he's far from what he used to be; even the him of a few months ago. He's been with Sin for about a year straight, several years if you count from the beginning, and has all but stopped from being a true malevolent jerk. He had the perfect opportunity to really go all out today on me when he crashed my training with Aladdin, but he restrained himself."

Stopping as a shadow reflected in his eyes, softening the fire in them, as his left hand reached up to brush against the red hoops in his ear, "I wish…" Tears built up in the corners of his eyes as his voice cracked, "I wish the "he" had changed sooner... " The atmosphere in the room dropping from hostile to concerned as the young King-to-be's tears started, "If I had been stronger I may have saved him, and I know that Judar was the one that helped him fall to depravity," Ja'far giving him a pointed look that nearly screamed 'see' before he continued, "but I know that he regrets that. He hasn't said as much, but I just know…"

Wiping the tears from his eyes as Aladdin came to his side, a slender arm hugging his waist for comfort, "I… My point is that I loved someone that was depraved, filled with Black Rukh from the beginning because of HOW he was RAISED." Emphasizing on those words by biting them out while boring into Ja'far's eyes.

"C..C-cassim... only knew hate from the beginning just like Judar, so I empathize with him. I understand Sinbad's struggle to tame Judar, because it's not easy to be madly in love with someone like that!" Putting an arm around Aladdin to steel his resolve, "To hear people you love and respect talk bad about the person you would chase to the end breaks your heart… Judar still is depraved, yes, but he's getting there. He has the chance that Cassim didn't because Sinbad really is amazing."

At the end to Alibaba's speech Sinbad moved forward as the white Rukh swarmed the younger king with a knowing smile in his eyes, the Rukh making into the outline of a taller male before spiralling around the two boys. Everyone but Sin, Aladdin, and Alibaba gasping in surprise at the sight, though Alibaba did break into sobs.

A large warm hand grabbing the back of his head followed by a warm chest to his cheek stalled his tears for just a moment, "Thank you for that Alibaba, I appreciate your belief in myself and Judar." Sin's warm golden eyes met the younger's saddened amber orbs. "Now what he said is true about Judar, he still has a way to go, but I'm working on it. I'm sorry he annoyed you Ja'far, but did he pull an aggressive attack on you?" The Sindrian King asked as he released the blonde in his arms.

Shifting his black eyes sideways, "Not really…"

"In the past would he have?" Crossing his brawny arms over his chest with a knowing smile.

"Without a doubt, but-" Ja'far went to defend his distrust but the older male cut him off.

"He has changed, he's still going to be temperamental but that's just his personality, and like you can still be hostile he will also. Though like you he is learning that violence isn't the first way you should approach a situation. He will forever be a prankster because he's perpetually bored, but it's now not going to accidentally result in anything too destructive." The King walked toward his right hand man with his characteristic easy-going smile while gingerly pulling him into a hug, "Give him a chance without serious prejudice, for me?"

A heavy huff escaped the ex-assassin as he in turn wrapped his covered arms loosely around the, too lax in his opinion, King."Fine, Sin, for you… But one slip-up and I will kill him." Boisterous laughter echoing the room as Sin stepped back from his dead serious Advisor.

"Alright, well, I should be leaving, but I'm gonna need some of this food to take with me, please." Ever the flirt the Womanizer of the Seven Seas directed his statement to a passing kitchen maid with a wink, chuckling as she dumbly nodded and wobbled off to abide his request. Everyone sweatdropping and muttering some form of insult to him.

"What're you taking food to go for?" Pisti asked as she leaned forward on the table from between Sharrkan and Yamraiha, the two back to bickering.

Pointing a thumb up to himself with a glint to his eyes he replied, "Oh, just a bit of tail chasing. I have to prove to someone that they still can't hide from me," a lecherous wiggle to his eyebrows had Ja'far spitting his drink while everyone else sighed.

The maid from before coming back with a basket stocked with the varied meal that they were having tonight, as Sin took it from her he Djinn equipped with Focalor causing the woman to light up like a tomato at his sudden half nude visage. Jumping backwards into the air with the basket in one hand and the other tapping two fingers to the side of his head and out as a goodbye gesture with another wink before vanishing from sight in a blur of red and black.

As he flew across his country's sky, feeling out for his lover's Rukh, Sin pondered the difference between the Judar from his past to the one that shared his bed now. _The differences are there, but he's still got so long to go. He no longer wants to send the world into depravity, but he hasn't come to embrace the White Rukh. Definitely hasn't hasn't stopped wanting to stab me when I piss him off…_ A chuckle leaving him as his free hand ghosted down to trace the scaring flesh on his hip. "He's mine though." An overly enthused and giddy smile lighting up his face as the familiar feeling of Dark Rukh pulsated to his right.

"Is he on the move?" Questioning himself, Sin paused in the air as the Rukh continued to pulsate less frequently, the feeling growing distant. Confusing painting his expression as Dark Rukh lit up in more areas before clarity settled his features. An overly amused chuckle leaving the feathered man, "You clever little minx, but you honestly think I'll fall for this again?"

 _A memory of a few years ago flittering through the King's mind. While on an excursion through an uncharted region in an effort to gain the inhabitants support before the Kou Empire took it by force Sinbad just happened to discover the ever-hiding Magi in a tree. Surprise from both men meddled into a mischievous giggle from the darker haired male while his counterpart raised a brow in mild curiosity and irritation. Having still been a time where their relationship was in its infancy and the Magi was still more likely to stab him than disrobe him, Sin knew to be weary. Cautious but easy-going golden orbs followed the smaller man as he floated from the tree to hover just in front of him and far enough from the ground that the ravenette was just as tall._

" _Oh, relax, Sin." Ruby orbs rolling slightly as a smirk lifted the right side of his mouth, "I'm actually feeling a bit like a game, so I'm not gonna stab you… Just yet, anyways, just don't bore me." Mirth keeping the normally bored tone the Magi used pitched just right to lure the Seven Sea's King._

" _What game, Judar?" A smirk matching the man before him took hold of the King as he crossed his arms over his chest in an effort to still his heart._

 _Judar's own pulse speeding up as he watched the other's dark pupils spread to consume the gold around them in anticipation to his offer. 'He's so easy.' Judar thought to himself._

" _Catch me and you get me anyway you want, if you can't catch me by the time the moon touches the horizon I get to decide." A smug look taking over his features as a cocky look claimed the man before him. Leaning forward just enough to brush lips as he spoke, "Better hope you catch me," and with that Judar was gone._

 _Sin honestly tried, Djinn equipping with all seven, but the First Class Singularity was a First Class Idiocy. Sweat from the stress of so many equips, and racing about in the humid environment had long ago forced him to drop the top half of his robes. The attempt to air off his body to cool down a vain attempt. Before he realized it a pointy jewel was at this throat and a petite hand was raking its nails down his chest._

 _A shiver running along his spine as the wand at his throat trailed down, leaving an icy line in its wake, before circling his already pert nipples. Judar's teeth nipping his ear hard enough to leave a stinging mark that forced him to clench his teeth before hissing in reflex, "Seems that I win, King Idiot."_

 _Braving the freezing magic Sin tilted his head back, a look in his eyes to challenge the Magi behind him, before a gasp took his breath away. His eyes closing in a flutter of long lashes, Judar's wand and hand had snuck into his lower robes and caressed his hardened shaft. Another gasp escaped the purple-haired man as a pressure around his cock sent mixed signals racing through his body. Desire and worry warring in his molten eyes, but before he could ask just what the Dark Magi had planned Sin was spun around and tripped._

 _Falling on his back, an invisible force keeping his hands pinned to the forest floor, while the younger man straddle him and began to grind against him with a self-satisfied smirk making his eyes glow eerily. That night Sin was ridden with no climax to sate his increasing desire, yet the devious man, that continued in driving him further and further closer to the edge, reached several orgasms. Each one searing a need into Sin's mind that he has yet to be forgotten. It wasn't until another rendezvous that Sin managed to get some sort of answer as to how the cunning ravenette had outfoxed him._

Coming back from memory lane Sin looked around before closing his eyes and spreading the rest of his magoi out to detect his lover's personal source. _I'm not letting that little 'infuse-Rukh-into-objects' trick work against me, again._ His magoi neutralizing each decoy before finally landing on the only resisting source, and the moment they mingled created the beckon that Sinbad needed to hightail it to his shocked lover.

When Judar would normally be stretched out with a cheshire grin he was now sat up with both eyes and mouth wide open only to quickly try in feigning his usual confidence, though not quick enough to fool the gleeful older male, "So you've managed to improve, you might just be worth my time after all."

An eyeroll was Judar's answer from the still Djinn equipped man as he stalked closer to the miffing ravenette. A thin black brow arching up in curiosity as Sin closed the distance between them, dropping the basket without dumping its' contents, then kneeling on knee overtop the smaller frame. "Just might be?" A dangerous glint to golden eyes had the ravenette biting his lip in admiration.

Reaching a delicate hand up, the other bracing all his weight, to cup the tanned cheek just out of his mouth's reach before sliding down the long expanse of throat to the muscled chest of his lover. His rounded nails dragging thin lines along the marks that painted the familiar torso exotic to him. "Yeah, you're still not that interesting," those words would've stung anyone else, but Sin saw them for what they were meant to be: Judar's twisted way of flirting, and a challenge for the High King to conquer.

The way one of Sin's brows raised had the Magi's eyelids lowering, an anticipation for what was to ensue darkening the brilliant carmine eyes with desire, "Oh? Is that so", the way the still feathered man's voice had deeped sent the Magi's heart into overdrive.

A dangerous smile light up Sin's eyes, gold appearing luminescent as he took Judar's chin in one hand while his other stroked calloused fingers against the younger's stomach. As he tilted the delicate jaw upwards his fingers slid under the tight choli, the smile of his morphing into a knowing smirk, as he felt the hammering beat under his fingertips. "I think your body begs to differ," just as those carmine eyes readied themselves for a death glare Sin dove down with a searing kiss. His grip on Judar's jaw slipping to the back of his neck, forcing the ravenette to angle his face up by pressing a thumb under the sharp point of his jawline, as his fingers popped the locks to the golden choker that peskily barred the pale throat he wanted.

Slanting his mouth to his lover's Judar brushed his tongue against the lower lip against his, Sin quickly opening his mouth and curling his tongue around the smaller muscle, easily being drawn into the tropical-flavor cavern. A mutual moan passing between them before a higher pitched one vibrated from the Magi as Sin's deft fingers rolled and pinched a pale pink nub. The sensation from the manipulation on his chest was sending a very pleasant buzz through his body, Judar pulled back from the kiss to huff a breath in mock annoyance though, _Have to keep up appearances._

Sitting back as Sin passed him a curious look the ravenette crossed his arms over each other and his chest, hooking his fingertips under the rolled up choli before quickly flipping it up and off his top, before giving the appreciative man still above him a suggestive wink. Hunching down the King pressed a chaste kiss to the soft pink lips he'd grown so familiar with then began his descent toward the thin neck that was only ever bared for him. The sensitive expanse painted with his love bites, which hid the still fading scars from the Magi's past, as Sin added to his masterpiece. Creating a seal with his mouth over a particularly favorite spot he hungrily sucked the flesh into his mouth, the action eliciting a sharp cry from the skin's owner.

Judar arched his back, pressing his chest against Sin's, as he tilted his head to the side while crying out in response to the sudden wave of electricity. Both his hands coming up to dig his nails into the violet haired male's sides in both pleasure and pain, the warring feeling making him dizzy, but Sin kept up the pressure before unlatching with a loud pop. Tracing his tongue around the edges, gently, as Judar whimpered and shuddered with each rotation. A stuttering of, "I hate you", stroking the Idiot King's ego, leaning back to admire the bright red and purple splotch he smiled softly at glazing rubies that tried so hard to make a formidable glare.

Leaning his heavier frame against Judar to force him fully onto his back, "Then I must do my best to entertain you tonight, mustn't I? Or you might vanish on me."

"Damn right, you need me, but you're just my toy." Judar said with mock contempt while he threaded one hand into the deep violet and burgundy locks and guided Sin's head downward, the King following along with small peck to the lanky muscles that tensed under his touch.

"Mmm." Humming his response as the easy-going King paused his travels at the other's inset belly button, before slowly dipping his tongue into the soft navel as the skin surrounding it trembled from the action. Peering through his bangs Sin watched gleefully as Judar's eyes momentarily shut and his head careened back in pleasure before lolling forward so he could continue to watch what his 'toy' was doing, a smug smile showing his teeth.

Sin leaned up enough so that he could hook his fingers into the top of the black Indian-style leg dress and began to slowly pull it down the Magi's long, thin, pale legs. Kissing each one as they bent to help him rid them of the soft fabric, before they settled themselves on either sides of his hips, one mischievous foot playing just under Focalor's waist cloth. Running his fingers up from under the Dark Magi's thighs, Sin easily removed the decorative gold piece that wrapped around his neck and shoulders before dangling down the center of his chest, setting Focalor's necklace atop Judar's discarded clothing.

Leaning his body back down to be supported by one hand, the other going to the knots and belt that kept the red and black fabric suspended lowly on his hips, his lips peppering the younger's jaw with kisses. He could still see those gorgeous cerise widen in mild surprise before speaking, Sin's lids lowering in amusement over his tawny orbs, "Are you going to release your equip?" Sin was so close he could watch, momentarily fascinated, as the black center of those blood red pools constricted and dilated, he could almost taste the surprise and intrigue wafting from the magical man under him.

A deep chuckle brushing his tanned chest to the paler one as he nipped the pointed edge to the jaw he was previously kissing with affection, "Oh, I'm going to release alright," flaxen irises seemed to smolder behind long lashes as Sin kept his gaze with the bewildered ravenette seemed to relax a bit, "just not this form."

"Ha?! AH!" Astonishment course along with the lust already in his veins as Judar attempted to fully look Sin in the face, but failing as the burgundy haired man began to overwhelm his body with bites and kisses, "W-what does F-Foca-ahh-", Sin had managed to rapidly descend down the Magi's long, lean, torso to the flesh that jutted from his petite hips. His lips wrapping around the darkened head being the driving force to Judar's pleasured cry in the middle of the Djinn's name.

Lifting back just enough so that his lips and breaths ghosted the sensitive organ as he spoke with mock contempt, "It's not nice to moan another guy's name while your dedicated lover is lavishing you, ya know." Rolling his tongue around the head as he waited for the other's retort.

"I'll call anyone's name I want," Judar sneered as he bucked his hips up, the flushed head of his cock slipping just inside the open mouth offered to him, blatantly giving Sin another challenge. _What'cha got, Idiot?_

"Oh, seems I must not only entertain you, but teach you why I'm the only for you again, hm?" A dangerous emotion darkening his molten gold orbs before he delved down the length twitching at his mouth, creating a powerful suction as he swiptly bobbed his head up and down, the ravenette clenching his teeth as he desperately tried to withhold his reactions. Expecting his resistance Sin relaxed his throat and took the engorged muscles to it, groaning heavily to send vibrations through the other's shaft each time it touched the back of his pharynx.

Judar's mind stopped working, something short circuited and wasn't coming back on, as Sin pulled his stunt the sensations forcing the Magi to react. He couldn't decide if he wanted to arch inwards or outwards, if he wanted to grab the grass or pull on the beginning-to-dampen colored locks that kept tickling his sides. His eyes squeezed shut, mouth agape, as moans and curses left him in abandon. He could get just enough breath to make syllables, but the pleasure from that talented orifice would rip it right back out of him. Behind his tightly closed eyelids he couldn't see the portentous gleam from his lover, but he could see the hot, brilliant, light that always preceded one of his mind-blowing orgasms. As he bucked into the skilled mouth without thought, the edges of his reality about to snap with endorphins, suddenly came to a screeching halt.

"What. The. Hell!" Echoed throughout the clearing as enraged pool of ruddy orbs shot open, malicious wafting off him as the Black Rukh in the vicinity buzzed in response.

Sin was thoroughly enjoying himself, the memory from before had given him a sly idea, but the Magi's brazen words were what sealed his fate. Pouring his all into rilling the explosive male up before reenacting what said male had done to him so long ago was his plan. The pitch to Judar's cries got higher, the lack of sufficient oxygen and constriction of his throat likely the causes, and his wild bucking not only turning the cunning King on but also signalling that precious moment before his lover spilled over.

Activating the ring that he had slipped stealthily around the enthralled male's thrumming erection just in the final seconds before his ejaculation Sin leered down at the fuming that he had been forcefully tugged up to. Ferocity of a wild animal pinning a deadly glare into this mirthful eyes only brought a chuckle from the guilty man, "I did say, I'm gonna show you why I'm the only one for you."

The younger of the two spewing profanities, and demands to remove the constricting object falling on deaf eyes as the King reached next to the articles of clothing where a small vial of oil was always hidden. Many complaints from the ravenette had led to that decision: they would both always keep a vial of oil concealed in their garments for days where they were not in a luxurious setting."I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, you're a damned moron that caaaaa-ahhhhh."

Rolling his eyes, as Judar went on and on without noticing what Sin was doing, he brought his slicked finger to the entrance of his spiteful lover and quickly inserted two fingers in as a means to shut him up. The noises he made now much more satisfying than the squalling he was just doing, though between his moans at the hard, stretching, strokes Judar still managed to huff out some of his discontent.

Making quick work of the tight hole the Sindrian King reached for the last of the oil and slathered his aching erection with it, rubbing the excess on the pale stomach of the still angered Magi. "Tell me when you're ready, " Sin whispered lowly as he gripped Judar's thighs to raise them over his shoulders and pin the warring body under him between himself and the ground.

"Ready for what I can't get off with this shit!" _I ought to wrap my thighs around your throat and choke you, you bastard!_ Judar hissed at him with pure venom, though he still had that intrigue in his eyes that spoke what he refused to admit.

"Hm….," pausing as he gently prodded his engorged crown against the quivering cavern just for him, "I think you'll know." Fully bending the Magi in half as he plunged his shaft into the pliable hole, Sin turned his head to bite into the thigh to his right, while keeping his eyes directed at the carmine orbs. Watching as Judar's eyes squeezed shut his purple painted eyelids hiding his expressive pools.

"Ahhh…" Crying out in pleasure at the sensation of being so fully filled. Reaching above his head to grasps aimless at the grass, a vain attempt to ground himself, while the solid man pounded into him. Each thrust hitting his prostate driving Judar mad as the feeling of his orgasm teetering just beyond his grasp making the electricity shooting up his spine nearly unbearable.

Sin angled his body to ensure that his love didn't scoot across the grass, _Last thing I want to do is leave him with Romp Rash… I'd never get to this again._ The feeling of his tight, yet slicked wall, clenching around his shaft had Sinbad groaning his pleasure. The intensity of his thrusts relishing him minor orgasm, compared what he was striving toward for, grunting the pissed off raven's name.

"Releash me, you fucker!" The satisfied smirk that Sin gave him made him shout in frustration before Sin redoubled his efforts, forcing the Magi to use magic to cushion the ground that he was being piled into, the heat in his stomach growing hotter as the coil begged him to snap.

Lecherous noises coming from both parties filled the clearing the sound accentuated by the slapping of their sweat-drenched bodies. Judar was on the losing end to his irrational (rational) side as Sin just seemed to grow thicker with each thrust harder than the last. _I hate you, I hate that you're so good at doing this to me._ Forcing one of his legs down, to Sin's hip to encourage the well-endowed King deeper, the ravenette cried out more at the discombobulating sensations.

Abandoning the mangled grass black nails dug themselves into tan burly arms, Judar couldn't stop it, the breaking of his mind was imminent and if he didn't come as the painful knot of completion begged his nerves to do he just might explode in a rainfall of Rukh. Huffing and crying out his frustration and pleasure in loose vowels while desperately trying to string a full sentence together, "Aaa, I haaate you-oh-fucking mu-ah-ch," Judar conceded and caved in, "SINBAD! Let. Meeeee. Cuuuu-ah-mmm!"

Once he spoke that retried King's name he couldn't stop it, it became a mantra, overly enthused by breaking the prideful male's game Sin released the magoi-infused ring and hammered into Judar expeditiously.

Snapping his hips with magoi-influenced desperation, the hot walls smoldering as Judar's precursor to his orgasm took hold. The Rukh in the air excitedly swirling around the depraved and half-fallen lovers, all the sensations driving the overwhelmed Being of Creation over the edge. His orgasm finally hit, with the force of a tsunami, his body contorting with each explosive rush of pleasure.

The noise from his frenzied and freed love mixed with his own towering orgasm hit Sin, forcing one of his molten gold eyes to shut, thrusting his releasing cock right against Judar's prostate to milk himself and the younger of they had left (for the time being).

As the motions and raucous came to slow rolling stop Sin's gentle detached himself from the panting Dark Magi before gently maneuvering them, so that he had the raven spooned and cradled against his larger frame. Humming in the still flushed ear Sin spoke slowly and sweetly, "I love you, Judar. You are mine."

The small, and nearly unnoticeable, nuzzle that Judar performed against his still painted chest had the biggest smirk taking hold of the tanned King's face. His small face tucked well against the older's chest allowed Judar a moment to let slip a soft smile, that Sin could only feel not see, before he responded, "I hate you, too, but you are mine. My toy, now change back I'm sick of Focalor's magoi touching me."

Both men lost in their own little world never realized the other energy that had sat just outside of the clearing; high in the trees perched a red-headed figure. A frowning forming premature wrinkles in his expression before he leapt from tree to tree in a race to get back to his boat. _He's abusing him! Dominating him like a whore!_

 ****

 ***0*0***

**This is not my best work and not my most studied fandom, but I did want to add something here so I hope you all like it enough to overlook any wrongdoings on my part.**

 **Let me know how you feel I'll try to work with you on it. Thank you all for reading, have a great day.**


	6. Chapter 6 (L)

**HelloILoveYou:** Hey you! Glad you finally noticed the chapters, lol. XD Here you go, another treat.

 **Mikokatt:** Well, hello. I hope this chapter was better or even as good as you thought. We have (give or take) five more chapters left. I really hope that you and the other readers are enjoying this. Thank you for reviewing!

To those that are reading and rereading, thank you. Seeing that number go up makes me happy! I know not everyone likes to leave words of encouragement, though they are great for when I'm in a slump, knowing you are reading this makes me wish to continue and strive to make you wanna talk about it. I really hope that you all enjoy! :D

-0-0-

As the motions and raucous came to a slow rolling stop Sin's gently detached himself from the panting Dark Magi before gently maneuvering them, so that he had the raven spooned and cradled against his larger frame. Humming in the still flushed ear Sin spoke slowly and sweetly, "I love you, Judar. You are mine."

The small, and nearly unnoticeable, nuzzle that Judar performed against his still painted chest had the biggest smirk taking hold of the tanned King's face. His small face tucked well against the older's chest allowed Judar a moment to let slip a soft smile, that Sin could only feel not see, before he responded, "I hate you, too, but you are mine. My toy, now change back I'm sick of Focalor's magoi touching me."

Both men lost in their own little world never realized the other energy that had sat just outside of the clearing; high in the trees perched a red-headed figure. A frowning forming premature wrinkles in his expression before he leapt from tree to tree in a race to get back to his boat. _He's abusing him! Dominating him like a whore!_

0/0

"Hey, Sin." Judar caught the other's attention as he finished a slip from the wine bottle they were sharing.

Lifting his violet brow to indicate that the raven had his attention and curiosity while finishing off an orange, Sin leaned back in content.

Ruddy eyes glancing down from the honey-gold of his tropical lover, "What was with earlier?" A sly and wary gaze sliding back to fixate on the other male from the corner of his painted eyes.

A deep but low chuckle resounding from the King before he answered had the already narrowed eyes slitting even more as a disgruntled huff left him, "Hmm, remember the tribe that Kou was after just near the Dark Continent?" The other's slow nod alerting him he could continue, "That night we played chase, and you used the same underhanded tactic so I lost."

Realization sparking the garnet orbs with a mirth that normally only showed when in the heat of chaos, "Oh yeah, I used my Rukh to stop you from cuming while I rode you until you were screaming for release." A sad wave washed some of the joy from his features as he meekly continue, "I… That was a day after another… That time her threat was to Haku…" a choking sound stopped his sentence and before Judar knew it thick, warm, loving arms were holding him back to a thundering chest.

"Shh," Sin whispered against the chilled neck of the starting to frost Magi, "you're not in that position anymore, you're never going back to Kou, under any circumstance. You're here, free, loved, and in my embrace. I will never let your past come back to you, please don't freeze-up again, Judar." The honest King peppered loving and soft kisses across the petite shoulder and neck with in his mouth's reach, as his hands rubbed against the other's much cooler skin. "I've had you defrosted for nearly a year, out of our several, please don't back track."

Judar hadn't realized his Ice Magic had activated until the endearing and foolish man he loved grabbed him and mentioned it, _Sin…_

"If you'd like I won't do that trick again, just please don't shut me out of my world." Warm drops fell to his chest, his heart constricting as the Magi realized what they were, _Idiot, he's crying over me…_ The pillar of a man behind him showing the emotion that Judar was still nervous to allow.

Sliding a hand over one of the ones against his chest, squeezing the tanned skin, "Idiot, don't cry and definitely don't stop that. Just do not tie me down, and I won't." Turning his head to press a slow kiss to the shocked King behind him, a moment later turning his body to straddle the familiar and welcoming tanned body. A low appreciative moan leaving him as large hands kneaded up and down his back before one pulled him impossibly close, and the other buried itself into his ruined braid (snapping the many ties) as the soft black tresses began to cascade around them, a satin midnight waterfall teasing against their heating skin.

The slow kiss deepening with love, but nothing like that frenzied passion from before, this one full of Judar's unspoken thoughts and feelings as the Rukh around him fluttered in an almost even mix of white and black. _I can feel his heartbeat in the Rukh… He's drowning me… Oh, for the love of~_

The slow electricity flowing through his body from the way his hips grazed the King's under him, both their arousals renewed, had the Magi gasping while digging his nails into a tuft of violet tresses and a sturdy dark shoulder. The older slipping his tongue into the warm mouth offered to him, stroking slowly along the sensitive cavern, coaxing small needy whines to leave his normally defiant partner.

Guiding his thin hips down toward the tickling erection, straining for his attention, had Sin tucking his head down under Judar's chin with a warm sigh fanning down the Magi's pale chest. Though they had had sex just a short time before the sensation of being so full still clouded the raven's mind, and sent his already racing heart to flutter with feelings that he'd never thought he would experience.

 _I can't tell you..._

Sin exhaled as the White Rukh surged around them, his tawny eyes peeking out to catch the hooded glance of breath-taking carmine, the slow fire stoked between them reflected in their movements: unhurried and languidly the friction sweeping them away. Pressing firm, meaningful, kisses to all the skin that he could, Sin whispered embarrassing confessions of love and commitment to the still holding back lover.

He knew Judar would come around one day, on his own, but that would never stop him from professing his passion and intentions to the man that he's begun to change. _I'm going to get you to say it one day, come what may._

Judar's hand buried in plum locks tightened with each uttered nonsense, to him, before pulling the ribbon that kept the waves of purple in place. Tilting his body to the side, until the weight of the movement forced them to roll, the Dark Magi whispered with no venom, "I hate you", touching noses before hiding his face into the warm neck above him.

An endearing smile lighting up his face Sin hooked just one knee up his arm, the other wrapped around his leg, as he continued the phlegmatic thrusts caught up in the beauty of the creature under him. "I still have trouble believing I have you. I love you so much, my World, I love you."

Judar's natural nature warring with the side that was being to grow through Sin's influence had the Magi writhing with pleasure and searing from dismay. Their passion slowly building as an inferno began its steady consumption of their control, gripping the cheek that lead to the leg in his grasp, Sinbad began a faster pace with Judar's gasps of pleasure to spur him on. The liquid fire that passed for eyes captivating the King as he kept their focus with his own molten gold pools; Judar's eyes long ago willing betrayed his stubborn pride as love shone brightly back up at him.

 _I know you can't tell me just yet what your eyes are saying, but you will. One day._ Keeping sight of the other through heavily lidded eyes both males let go, the passion from them surging the Rukh once again. Sin's half cursed Rukh, and the incredulously tiny ascended Rukh of the walking disaster dancing together amongst their colored masses before shimmering to a rest.

Caught up in watching the afterglow of his World, Sin failed to notice the change in the air, just Judar failed because the events of the day had finally taken their claim on his petite body. The paler of the two seemed to glow in the moonlight as White and Black Rukh danced over his body, a sight to behold and one that Sin promised to forever keep in his head, the flittering of their wings rippling the layer of magoi that radiated off him. Pressing a final kiss to his Dark lover's forehead, throat, then chest, the Sindrian King stood up and gathered their clothing and belongings (a mental note to come back tomorrow for the food and basket). Covering just his lower half, Sin turned to the back to normal boy so that he could wrap the smaller body in his over-sized robe, and Djinn equipping with Baal to shot across the sky toward their shared room.

/^/

"He is ours! How dare that bastard abuse him like that, sully him, let alone lie about Judar not being here!" Kouha bellowed to himself as he made his way back the several hour distance to the ship. "There is going to be a war when Kouen is told of this!" A maniacal gleam to his pale red eyes with his face bathed in shadows had a look that would make the most dangerous person fleeing. "It's a good thing I went to scout and not brother…"

As the sun began to crest over the horizon the youthful figure leapt while rushing up to the large ship, Kouha catapulted up the siding with the aid of the dock crates, before standing still for his three followers to fawn over him. Crying out their relief and informing him of their woes at his absence, finally calming down as he stroked through each of their hair with an affection smile.

A deep voice, "Ahem", stalling his hands as the women moved back behind him, clearing the way for him to move forward easily.

"What did you find out." Kouen gruffed out, his body poised but a rage lighting up his eyes.

"Too much…" Kouha huffed out with distaste before heading down into the belly of the ship with Kouen moving with him."I don't want to be bothered to repeat this so we're going to the mirrored orb, and sharing this with the Empress." The normally flippant youngest brother cold with his words, leaving no room for the eldest to argue.

 _I swear I'll kill that sewage rat of a King…_ His stoic mask hiding the kindling rage as Kouen traversed to the belly of the ship where a member of Al'Thamen had set up a communication point for just this reason.

Holding out their hands over the unsuspecting crystal both red heads directed some of their magoi into the cold surface, the plain white slowly bleeding red until it glowed, suddenly the late Emperor's wife's face smiled back at them. "Ah, you have found something,yes?" Her lilting voice tinkering about the room.

"Yes. It is as you suspected, in a way… Judar is here, but not by his will. Sinbad has him, and is forcing himself onto our Oracle, making him…" The vile images forcing him to stop as bile rose in his throat at the thought of the once pure Magi being violated by the Womanizer of Seven Seas.

"Making him what?" the fierce demand drowned out Gyokuen's giddy, "Oh?"

"I had spotted Judar in the air fleeing from the place, so I followed him to the other side of the island. He just hid there for several hours, until we both felt Sinbad's magoi, when he noticed Sinbad closing in he sent out many Black Rukh with his own magoi while moving himself away, but Sinbad quickly trampled his defenses and caught Judar." The maniacal and slightly psychotic teen actually flushing and grimacing before he continued on, "Sinbad started performing an act for Judar, and I had thought that he was for it until he began screaming obscenities and proclaiming his hate for the vile King… Sinbad raped Judar, 'En…"

Fire instantly shot around the room, Kouha jumping out of the way before he could be a victim, as the dormant volcano that was Kouen Ren erupted with a deafening shout, "SINBAD!"

Equipped with his Djinn, Kouen raced back to the surface of the ship before leaping into the air, and breaking off toward the castle with a growl resonating from his chest as the flame-covered male ripped through the air. The sun's flames only making his fire burn brighter, a fiery meteor blazing toward the alert palace. _He didn't just lie to me, he has abused our Magi. Taken advantage of the petite boy, sullied and desecrated more than just his body. How long has that bastard done this to you, Judar? How long have you called out for that torture to stop, only to remain trapped here in this isolated damnation!_ Kouen ranted in his head as the image of a much younger version of Kou's Oracle, when the child hadn't been fully corrupted by Al'Thamen, the waist tall ravenette idly munching a peach and laughing in the courtyard. It was when he couldn't have been more than eight years old, Hakuryuu was still adjusting, and the Magi was enjoying himself by demonstrating his power over ice (at the time only able to create small shards).

Shooting up from their tangle of limbs both Sinbad and Judar looked out toward the window, before sparing a glance toward the banged open bedroom door, Ja'far barging in just as Sin leapt up from under the sheets. Judar's widen crimson eyes boring into Sin's flaxen orbs with panic as the raging magoi from incoming Kou Prince got closer with each second, the boiling hatred radiating from him sending the raven's stomach in knots.

"What's the cause of this?" Ja'far inquired, a leery glance toward the raven's back.

"I don't know, I'm going to intercept him…" Worried golden eyes taking in the Magi on his bed, "... Ja'far," Sin crossed the room quickly taking the Magi into a tight embrace as he pulled Focalor's brace of his arm and slid it on the bare forearm of his lover, "take Judar and hide him." The metal vessel glowing brightly before Judar slumped against Sin's chest, his protest dying in his throat as the Djinn quickly consumed his magoi forcing him to succumb to darkness.

He could still hear the voice around him, but couldn't move, _What the hell, Sin!? What are you doing, why are you doing this!?_

"If Kouen has figured out that Judar is indeed here, he's not going to stop until he get him. I hope that he hasn't, but if he has I need Judar safely stowed away." Sin's words vibrated in his chest, Judar's cheek tingled from the sensation.

 _You idiot, I'm not some object of possession that can be put in a shelf! But if Kouen finds me… I don't want to go back…_ a whimper resonated in his head, and outside his body (if Sin carding through his hair like he usually did when the fallen male had a panic attack told him anything).

"He cannot go back." Sin's steeled voice was an unspoken command to Ja'far, the assassin perplexed and attentively noticing the waning time they had left.

"You just said he won't stop til he gets Judar if what you hope isn't true, is…" Watching the taller man stand with the pale figure in arms, "Sinbad, what are you planning?"

Judar couldn't see it, but he could feel the determined and ruefully loving Rukh of his King caress his body, _No… You can't be planning…_

Ja'far watched with a half-hearted scowl as Sin's golden eyes swam with love, determination, and the protectiveness that he carried for all his family before those eyes shifted from grazing the body in his arms to the general himself. Ja'far knew that look, that reckless mindset that made his King who he was, he knew what would happen without the man saying. But he did, "I will protect this country, my kingdom, my family, and my Magi. Ja'far, he is not to fall into Kou's hands, he is NOT to go back to Al'Thamen. Protect him, like you would me."

 _No… no… nonononononononononononononononono, NO! Sin! Sinbad! You won't, not for me!_

The white-haired general opened his arms to take the light form of his once enemy, a sound leaving the ravenette, his black eyes shifting grey with his pledge, "I will my King, only because YOU ask it of me."

They had just a minute before Kouen crested the palace wall. Sin stooped down, cupping both Judar's throat and cheek in his hands, kissing the familiar path down from the Magi's hidden third eye to his lips with all the love he could pour in the gesture before pivoting on his heel with Baal's magoi encasing him. Projecting himself out of the bedroom window Sin arced to intercept the raging ball of fire from crashing into his home.

"Hello, Kouen, what can I do for you at this time of day?" Sin lazily questioned as if it was a completely normal and everyday occurrence for both men to be talking like this: both Djinn-equipped and one ready to erupt.

"YOU BASTARD!" _Uh-oh… fears confirmed…_ The deadly gleam that light the first prince of Kou's blood red blood on fire told Sin that a fight was imminent. " **Where is he.** " It wasn't a question, and the deep growl that sounded in his throat the red-head spoke greatly differed from his previous bellow.

 _Maybe I can play dumb?_ Relaxing his stance, only on the surface, Sin flippantly spoke, "Who," pausing as a lazy hand went to cradle his chin in mock thought, "Judar? I've already said that he's not here, haven't I?"

A sudden shift of flames and a rush of heat magic had Sin dropping several feet to avoid being singed, "Cut the shit! You have our Magi, and are a sorry and despicable excuse for a King for what you've done to someone so pure!"

Shock took over his body at that insult, and what it insinuated, as Sin dodged more flames as they choked the air for a chance to hit him. "What?" _What is he spewing?_

"You raped Judar last night! Kouha was investigating the island for the last time before we undocked today, and saw you treating him like a common whore in the forest; no less!" The sheer hatred roiling off the prince heated the space around him as both his magoi and Rukh radiated the intense contempt he felt for the King. Sin's heart sank at that accusation, but stiff lipped it because it wasn't for him to tell who actually raped the man he cherish.

 _Where are they now?_ His golden eyes remained on the man in front of him, anticipating another attack, as he sensed for Ja'far's magoi through Baal's connection. The assassin's hurried approach meant that he had deposited his beloved in a safe place, _Good, he's safe._ A flicker of flames grazed his cheek and left side as a ball of fire exploded just out of his line of sight, _Shit, time to save my home._

"You have it wrong, Kouen, he's here of his own volition. I haven't done anything he-" The fire that slammed around him burned so hot it was white, the only thing that kept Sin from being charred like coal was Baal's protective lightening, but even his shield was cracking with the intensity of the inferno.

" **You DID lie to me! Where is he!** " It wasn't a question, it was a demand, that torn from the blazing before him the extreme hatred he fostered surged the fire that trapped Sin in a spectacular sight of white and blue-tinged sparks as their magic collided.

"No." _I can't talk sense into you, can I._ "I will not give away **MY** Magi." Sin drew the shield in tighter to his body before flinging his body (and the electrical current) outwards in time to his words. Leveling his own determined glare the Kou Prince's just before they lunged at the other, their swords drawn and clanging with the other, a brilliant light show of electricity and fire erupting with each strike.

The fight carried on as Sindria's Eight General's stood at the ready amongst the collection of guards in the palace's courtyard. "What's going on?" Pisti questioned as she climbed atop Hinahoho, the large giant glancing to her from the corner of his eye before leading their gaze back to the battle raging above them.

"Kouen found out that Sinbad has been harboring their Magi." Ja'far stated coldly, his arms in his sleeves, as his fingers nimbly ran along his spearheads.

"Well, he's our Magi now, so what's that Kou Prince in such a pissy mood?" Sharrkan gruffed from the far side of their collection.

Yamraiha floated over the gang with a grin look to her normally smiling face, "I heard rape… I think Kouen believes Sinbad has forcefully kept and hidden Judar…"

 _Not a far-fetched conclusion for someone that doesn't know Sinbad to assume._ The High King's trusted Generals' all secretly shared the same thought, before Masrur spoke a command, "Dodge."

Immediately the group ducked out of the way as a two things happened within mere seconds: one, Kouen landed in a ball of unnatural flames just as the group moved (one not fast enough as gravity took hold of her), and two, Pisti's scream ripped through everyone's hearts as the fire grazed her and a thick and scarred hand wrapped around her tiny waist.

Pulling the tiny blonde to his chest, far from the ground where she had no purchase, while everyone unfroze and drew their weapons on him. " **I won't kill her, if you hand over what is mine.** "

"Sinbad, don't!" Pisti squeaked before the arm around her waist shifted to wrap a thickly battle-scarred hand around her slender neck. The look in her eyes remained the same, the silent plea for her King to not cave for her.

"Kouen, let her go. Judar IS here of his own accord, he wants to be here, he loves me just as I love him, let Pisti go." Sin spoke slowly as he descended and walked until he was just out of arm's reach of his tiniest General.

"That is not what my brother relayed to me, he saw what you did to him, you violated him!" Sin winced at the accusation, again recalling all the times that Judar cried out in fear and hurt because of what that wicked witch did to him. _It's not my place…_

Gritting his teeth Sin spoke as he sheathed Baal's blade, his Djinn's form disappearing, "What will it take to make you believe that what I say is truth? For you to release my General?" The sounds of his other General's disbelief and opposition falling on deaf ears.

"I could simply destroy this island, nothing you say can disprove what Kouha speaks of." Pisti's large eyes began to slowly hood over as oxygen kept getting harder to acquire, the sight hurting the King.

"Take me as prisoner. Let my people, and my General's, be and take me as proof." Ja'far's shout rang through the courtyard, as the smaller man ran in front of the passionate idiot.

 _You're selfless to a fault, Sin!_ "Sin, no, just let Ju-"

"NO!" Sin's hardened flaxen pools fixed on grey before darting back to blood-red, "I will go to Kou, until my side is proven." Fixing a dead-serious glare to Kouen's skeptical gaze, "I will find away to resolve this, keep my country, my family, and my lover safe, Ja'far." Holding his tanned arms out Sin stepped around his shocked advisor anticipating the going limp body of his smallest General. "Give her and take me to Kou."

Kouen grinned maliciously, as he released the woman from his grasp as Sin quickly caught her, "Very well. I will take you, but I expect my Magi to return to us. You will confess to your malefaction to Judar, and be prosecuted in Kou… Unlike your nation we fully use the death penalty."

Sin's eyes cut up from looking over the child-like body of Pisti, ensuring she was still alive, at the last words from Kouen before he allowed Hinahoho to take the small woman from him as he replied, "I have no reason to be killed in your country, but I will be your prisoner until the truth arises."

"Sinbad…" A tanned hand raised to silence his family, a look they all recognized (one that Ja'far had already seen) telling them it always said; _Trust me, I will conquer all, I will still be standing when this ends, I love and trust you all._ A silent message that only they knew from all that had united them as a misfit family, one that they knew to be truth, as they nodded in acceptance of his wishes. They watched ruefully as their brother, their friend, their King of the Seven Seas, was in-cased in flames and taken from them.

T.T

Judar slowly began to wake from where he laid in an underground hideaway, Ja'far had just left and in his stead lingered the stinging words of harsh honesty.

" _You have him around your finger, make him so reckless, and you don't even seem to care about him." Ja'far uncharacteristically spit into a corner as he stormed from the room, "Just what has changed about you that that idiot claims to see, because you are still the troublesome hassle you once were."_

Groaning softly from the weight of his own body, and the weight in his heart, Judar gingerly pulled himself up. _Sin…_

 ****

 **T-T**

 **This is not my best work and not my most studied fandom, but I did want to add something here so I hope you all like it enough to overlook any wrongdoings on my part.**

 **Let me know how you feel I'll try to work with you on it. Thank you all for reading, have a great day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HelloILoveYou:** He's another treat, or not… Take it how you will this and next chapter are gonna be dark. I hope you're still reading, I would love to hear from you again.

 **Mikokatt:** I hope you enjoy and if you have any advice to make this chapter better, please mention it. I would love to hear it.

To those that are reading and rereading, thank you. Seeing that number go up makes me happy! I know not everyone likes to leave words of encouragement, though they are great for when I'm in a slump, knowing you are reading this makes me wish to continue and strive to make you wanna talk about it. I really hope that you all enjoy! :D

T.T

Judar slowly began to wake from where he laid in an underground hideaway, Ja'far had just left and in his stead lingered the stinging words of harsh honesty.

" _You have him around your finger, make him so reckless, and you don't even seem to care about him." Ja'far uncharacteristically spat into a corner as he stormed from the room, "Just what has changed about you that that idiot claims to see, because you are still the troublesome hassle you once were."_

Groaning softly from the weight of his own body, and the weight in his heart, Judar gingerly pulled himself up. _Sin…_ His heart hurt as he soaked in Ja'far's words, no matter what he did he hadn't really changed, and it stung to realize that the freckled General was right. _When did I ever tell Sin how I feel? How could that idiot even understand I loved him, when all I ever said was how much I hate him… I may have stopped attempting to take his life, but I would still purposely hurt him for the thrill of it._

Putting his head between his knees was what alerted the sore Magi that one, he was naked (aside from the sheet), and that two, his hair was still wildly blanketing him since Sin had decided to break the ties. A bitter scoff left him, the feeling of being so vulnerable sinking him further into the darkness, _I haven't changed, how could he think that?!_ A miserable groan leaving him as he drew further into himself just in time to hear the sounds of hurried footsteps, the panic that seized his heart shocked the ravenette, immediately his Rukh sought out the approaching figures'. When his little black birds settled amongst the slowly puring of Haku's Judar released the breath he hadn't realized he had caught. He could also feel the immensely pure Rukh of that Baby Magi and his Fool's Candidate.

Shrinking further into himself, peering at the door through his bangs, as Hakuryuu walked in slowly and calling out to the other two, "Wait there guys," before continuing into the room and carefully made his way to the Magi.

"Sin gave himself over, didn't he?" Judar whispered as he dropped his head back to his knees, no longer fixing his turmoil-filled crimsons to the familiar two-toned azures of his favorite Prince. The younger raven nodded his head as he took in the normally prideful man before him, Judar looked so small just a fraction of himself, as now a small tremble began to shift his pale shoulders.

"Judar? Are you crying?" Hakuryuu took another step forward, feeling the Rukh in room spiraling in a frenzy, "Judar…", frigid wind whipped past him with enough force to almost force him backwards. The sound of chocked sobs reaching his ears as the Prince took in the sight of his friend, _Judar is actually crying… this isn't a ruse…_

 _The First Class Singularity flashed through Judar's mind, the carefree smile the idiot always bore, the always open arms he offered, the warmth of his Rukh, the promises he spoke, the promises he kept -all of them-, all the good and love that the violet haired man had bestowed him flickering through his mind. Every chance the man could radiate light into his dark world he did, and Judar only recently stopped brushing it off as though it was mendacity._

"HE'S AN IDIOT!" The depraved male bellowed into his knees as he cried into the sheet that covered knees, "I'm an… idiot…" He meekly croaked, "to think that I would ever be free, that I could ever change!" The room got colder every second until the point that Hakuryuu could see his own breath as shiver ran up spine. _If I hadn't of believed him, he would still be free. The Bitch is going to kill him, to get me back… I won't ever see him-!_

"What are you talking about?" Both raven's shot the new voice in the room a look, Haku's one of relief but the older Magi's one of grief and anger, Aladdin entered followed by Alibaba as he continued, "I think you've changed."

"No haven't! I…" _never told Sin how I truly felt,_ "I… didn't stop Sin… I haven't escaped Kou… Al'Thamen… if I really did Sin would be here… I would have… been honest…" Crimson broke from sapphire as the eye's owner sobbed the last words, his face coloring a bit more from something other than crying.

"I know you have, Judar." Aladdin said easily as he walked forward, through the blizzard-like winds like it wasn't there, the glow on his forehead indicating he was tapping into Solomon's Wisdom to assist himself.

A half-heart glare cutting his teary eyes into slits, a nervous feeling taking over his stomach as the memory of what that magic did to him played through his mind absently, "How do you know!" Judar spit out with a shaky amount of venom. _I had every chance to prove to Sin that I shared his feelings, that I was ready to fully be free..._

"Because we can see it, idiot." Alibaba spoke up as he finally moved from the doorway and to stand behind his filling-out Magi.

The bluenette shaking his head at the blonde for his last word of choice before redirecting his attention to the elder in the room, "Most of your Rukh is White, like Sin's, and they are all crying with you. Don't you see? Can't you hear what they're saying, Judar?" He paused long enough for Judar to listen to the sad chirping and to realize what name they were crying for… what they were saying…

 _Don't leave us…_

 _We love Sinbad._

 _Come back to us..._

"Are they saying what you couldn't yet? Is that why you think you haven't changed?" Aladdin inquired as he stooped down, clasping one of each color from Judar's Rukh, and presenting it to the Darker Magi. "Could you not see the way the White Rukh flourished around you two, or did you assume they were all Sinbad's?" The youngest questioned curiously, a smile tugging up his cheeks.

The birds crying for Sin, for Judar to open up, for him to acknowledge them, that it will be okay. Judar sat up as he scooped the little fledglings into his own hands looking at them in wonder, no he hadn't paid them much attention since he came to Sindria for the last time because he wasn't alone anymore, the distraught dulling of his eyes slowly brightening as more of his Rukh fluttered into his open palms. _Is there really a chance for me?_

"You have changed, but you still have a ways to go, Judar. We believe in you, but can you believe in yourself?" Aladdin said softly as he stood back up and smiled widely, the same foolish grin that once used to piss Judar off, as the older Magi started to smile before looking down saddened again, worrying his lower lip.

"How can I when the last thing that Sin heard me say is how I hate him? When all he did was show me his love… He's an idiot. He couldn't know what I had really meant… But he goes and gets himself taken before I can even…" An exasperated sigh stopped his rambling as Alibaba slid his hand down his face before fixing his ochroid eyes with the pools of blood staring wide at him in surprise.

"Oh come on, you really think so little of King Sinbad? We used to be enemies and I can tell you love him, you're the idiot, Judar. If you think that Sin would think otherwise you aren't as great an actor as you claim to be, because it's blatantly obvious just how much you love him. Even if you don't say it, you show it." As Alibaba paused to inhale Hakuryuu cut in, dropping to a knee infront of his best friend.

Two-toned azures meeting his gaze as he spoke, "I've known you since I was a child, and I've always known to read your eyes if I want to know the truth, Ju. You can fake cry, you can act, you can do everything but hide the truth from your eyes. You don't see what we see, but trust me Sinbad knew you loved him. He just wasn't going to force you into saying it."

Judar gulped as he looked down from the eyes gazing at him, suddenly remembering that Sin had left him in only a sheet as he shifted slightly uncomfortably, "L…" Pinching his eyes shut Judar tried to slow his racing heart as he forced the word to his mouth, "L-love… He knows I l-love him, he's not dead… Yet…" Opening his eyes, the ruddy pools glowing with determination, it was time he put his past to rest and move on with the love of his life, his King. First though he had to get into some actual clothes, and then do what he would rather not do… He had to come clean on why he was depraved, and hopefully afterwards it would have convinced the other's that he has changed so that they could help him get Sin back before **she** touched what was his.

Slapping on a confident, and teasingly cocky, grin which was mainly directed at his easily flustered best friend, "So I know we had a moment, and are gonna have another one here in a bit, but right now I'd like to get some clothes on… That is unless you guys want to see me as the all natural perfection that I am?" He finished his sentence with a flirtatious wink as Hakuryuu instantly turned red enough to rival Judar's eyes while he spluttered in disbelief.

Alibaba blushed lightly as he silently removed his outer robe then dropping it atop the cackling Magi's head. Aladdin snickering as he stood up straight and tugged the immobile Prince back to life and toward the room's entrance. With the younger trio's backs to him Judar stood up and slipped the offered garment onto his body, doing his best to tame his waterfall of black tresses before bundling the sheet in his arms, and slipping between the bodies in front of him. "Hakuryuu can you come with me while Baby Magi and his Candidate round up the Generals."

The sounds of agreeance resounded behind him as Judar used floating magic to lift himself and Haku from the ground and speed toward Sin's chambers. Once there he took a deep breath before walking in, doing his best to ignore the ache in his no longer frozen heart, as he set about getting dressed. His magic handling a fancy brush through his heavy mass of shimmering black locks, a brush that he procured from Sinbad (he knew who took his favorite brush but chose to not take it back), when the hair was smooth and tangle free his magic began to make quick work of braiding it. All the work on his hair taking place as he hunted down his clothes, Haku looking away in modesty, before the older male turned around.

"Haku…" At his name the scarred twenty-one year old glanced back to his friend, "I'm about to reveal something that I really only wanted Sin to know about, and it's going to be difficult for you to hear let alone for me to speak… Please don't leave me in the room alone, you're the closest to me besides Sinbad, and I am sorry…" The vulnerable dullness of those ruby orbs had Haku nervous but agreeing to remain by the Magi's side.

"I won't abandon you, not after everything we've been through." Judar smiled wryly at the younger's choice of words but didn't share his thoughts out loud, _You're about to know just how much I've been through for you and all of the Ren children…_

Aladdin sent out small Rukh birds with the message for all Eight Generals to gather in the lounging room that Sin normally held impromptu meeting at, before seating himself on the armrest of the chair that his King's Candidate sat in. "You think he's ready, Ali?"

Instinctively reaching up to brush his fingertips longingly against the red hoops at the top of his left ear, "Yeah, Ala, he's been given a better chance…" Alibaba smiled with a sad sigh before turning bright eyes toward the Magi and Prince floating into the room just as the others appeared as well. Everyone settling into their favorite chairs, except for Ja'far he remained beside Masrur with a sour look on his normally stoic face, Judar ignored the pissy advisor as he settled into Sinbad's chair with Hakuryuu taking what was usually Ja'far's seat. The tension in the room palpable as varied looks of defeat, anger, regret, and support met with Judar's trepidation he for once not wanting to talk.

 _I can do this, I can save Sin… I can prove myself._ Judar looked around before glancing toward his favorite Prince, one of the key points in his life's corruption… _I don't regret keeping you safe…_ Taking a deep breath as he sat up, folding his legs under his body, "What I'm about to tell you is a long and miserable recount of my life… An explanation, if you will, of why I am -or was- so…"

"Malicious, malevolent, hazardous?" Ja'far provided with a scoff at the ravenette, _I promised Sin to watch after you, but I'm not about to forgive you… Not for this…_ , the assassin thought to himself as he glanced at the burned and bruised tiny woman held in Hinahoho's arms.

Wry looks were shot at the flippant silverette from those that wanted to hear Judar out before they redirected their attention to him as he cleared his throat. "That… I really never wanted this to come to light beyond Sinbad… Understand that I don't want pity, I don't want you hold any of this next to me in your opinions other than just as an explanation to my prior behaviour." Pausing until he received some form of agreeance from all present. "This may be long winded, but please listen…" Everyone's ears tuned into the selfish Magi actually asking something instead of demanding it, as per usual.

Pulling Focalor's bracelet closer to his chest, the mark glowing with his and Sin's magoi, as the Magi began in the recant of his life, a far off look dulling his carmine eyes:

" _I was torn from my family, as you all know… They were murdered by Al'Thamen so that they could raise me to be what they needed, a monster, a tool to destroy the world. It was fine in the beginning, I wasn't taught how to be nice… I wasn't taught right from wrong, but I knew something was wrong as I got older… I was left alone when I did good to them."_

" _When I erected Dungeons, when I tormented innocent towns, froze their lands, burned their homes to run them to Kou, I was saved from the physical abuse. The rituals to infuse me with the depraved Rukh that I brought into the world. I was saved from that, but I wasn't saved from…"_

Choking on the bile that threatened to escape the shaking ravenette, he hadn't realized that he had begun to curl into himself and freeze the room until Aladdin's hand touched his shoulder. The reassurance in the cerulean eyes helped to calm the Dark Magi as he reached blindly for the hand of the boy he protected repeatedly, needing to verify that he was still there. "It's okay Judar, we're here." They said at the same time giving the teary eyed male a reassuring squeeze.

" _Gyokuen really is a devious woman…_ " He started with a bite of anger in his voice, the hopeless look in his eyes reaching everyone in the room, Ja'far still watching him closely uncertain of his feelings. " _She was willing to rape each of the Ren children when they failed her, especially the one that until recently was the weakest: her favorite…"_ Judar felt the shock as it traveled through the fellow ravenette, the gasps around the room followed by the deafening silence had Judar's hair on end. Tightening his grip on the hand he held and the Metal Vessel that was being crushed between them Judar continued with a dry sob cracking his voice.

" _She was willing to rape her children, adopted or birthed, because they failed to appease her, but I loved them, too. It began when I was ten, I had just finally gotten this kid to open up to me, and she wanted to run him down. It became a game to her, how many times she could… make me give myself over as a sacrifice until I caved. I didn't, I don't regret saving any of them either, and slowly as they all began to get stronger with Djinn's the number I had to protect dropped… She did a lot of things that have scarred me, and Sin knows them, knows to avoid them or test them gently."_

" _Sin from the beginning gave me what I thought was lost; hope."_ A wry smile emerged through his tears, he hadn't realized he was crying until he tasted them _, "He radiated so much light, that idiotic smile of his haunted me…"_ The far off look in the Magi's teary eyes coming back into focus as he looked to the still Prince to his side. "I sacrificed everything I could to save you, Hakuryuu, the only one that comes before you in my heart is Sinbad. The moronic, brazen, Conqueror of the Seven Seas was there for me even when I didn't know it."

"When she…" shaking his head as Judar looked down at the metal vessel in his arms, "every time I went through that I would pray to be rescued, for Sin to come save me, as I got older pray that it was him instead so that it might just be tolerable. I began to fall in love with him long before we had sex, our fights weren't normal…" The ravenette gave the table a sly smile, "That's why I picked them so much. I love fighting him, I love pushing him to his limits, because watching him surpass his breaking point is marvelous… I idolized him first so I could fool myself into thinking I had a chance to win, and later actually believing that if I didn't kill myself that I could have him."

Focalor's vessel sigil began to glow brightly as Judar looked up, a weight off his shoulders, as he sat up straight. "I love High King Sinbad, my King, and I want him back." Focalor's Djinn form wisping from the seal to bow to Judar before looking at the General's he helped Sin to fight aside.

"I want my champion back, I have see a majority of this fool's story personally," a shudder ran through shoulders as the blue male gave a cocky grin at the frowning Magi above him, "what he speaks is truth. Get your King." With that the figure receded into his vessel.

 ****

 **... T.T ...**

**This is not my best work and not my most studied fandom, but I did want to add something here so I hope you all like it enough to overlook any wrongdoings on my part.**

 **I have never written a scene like this, I'm sorry if it fell short of expectations or if it's shoddily done I tried my best to be accurate so that it seemed believable. Please let me know if I can work on it, or if you have any input to make it more sound.**

 **Let me know how you feel I'll try to work with you on it. Thank you all for reading, have a great day.**


	8. Chapter 8 -finally-

**Luv: HIYA, Luv-bear, glad you finally decided to join the darkside! Mwuhahah! Sorry this is a short chapter, and I'm really looking forward to your reviews for the L content, missy-lou. Luv you, Luv-bear. See ya in the chat. :***

 **HELLO! My readers, I am so so so so so sososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososo SOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! OMG, just everything in life sucks, and I can't apologize enough. I am so incredibly sorry. So much happened last year, so much stress, and I had to stop writing for a bit then I just lost interest… I can't believe I lost interest in all my stories because of everything, but I'm trying to get back into it. It's gonna take a bit, but this story is almost over.**

 **I'll try to start and finish another on in a reasonable amount of time, but not until all my stories are caught up and done. Thank you all for reading, and again I'm sorry. This chapter isn't even my best work, and it didn't fit my plot-line but it's what I came up with. Please enjoy.**

To those that are reading and rereading, thank you. Seeing that number go up makes me happy! I know not everyone likes to leave words of encouragement, though they are great for when I'm in a slump, knowing you are reading this makes me wish to continue and strive to make you wanna talk about it. I really hope that you all enjoy! :D

T.T

Focalor's vessel sigil began to glow brightly as Judar looked up, a weight off his shoulders, as he sat up straight. "I love High King Sinbad, my King, and I want him back." Focalor's Djinn form wisping from the seal to bow to Judar before looking at the General's he helped Sin to fight aside.

"I want my champion back, I have seen a majority of this fool's story personally," a shudder ran through his shoulders as the blue male gave a cocky grin at the frowning Magi above him, "what he speaks is truth. Get your King." With that the figure receded into his vessel.

^o^

"Judar…" Hakuryuu paused with his mouth open contemplating his next words carefully, a deep sadness filling his azure eyes, "I… You…" Tears began to slip down his cheeks as lowered his head in regret from not protecting his friend. _What good am I if-_

Judar floated himself up so that he could drape his arms around his young Prince's shoulders, his forehead resting on the top of Haku's head. "Don't. It's done, and I'm almost free. We just need to rescue my King. Okay?" The Magi felt a small nod as his answer before he let go and settled his feet back on the ground, walking to the head of the table crimson eyes scanned the somber figures staring at him with understanding. "Now that that's out of the way, and you all understand what I didn't want to share, let's decide how to get our King back home."

Everyone's expressions morphed from abashed and sullen to determined, the fire that burned in them all for their King igniting audibly as they called out their agreeance before diving into strategies.

.

Murmuring and intense pain is what Sin awoke to, discombobulated he tensed his muscles getting a feel for what was causing him so much agony, several sore spots along his ribs, cheeks, and a heavy metallic taste in mouth brought back the King's memories.

 _Kouen had brought him back to the Kou Empire ship upon landing on the deck an intense electrical current ran through the King's body, Baal's energy trying to combat it but failing as the sensation intensified. "Release your equip, King Sinbad." The dead voice of the sorceress of Al'Thamen spoke from behind him, continuing to pump electricity into the King's body._

" _What is this, Kouen!" Sin cried out as he staggered forward, as he clenched his fists in the robes of the red-haired man, agony and betrayal running through Sin's mind._

" _You're my prisoner, a defiling scumbag, release your equip." Kouen barked at the violet haired male hanging off him, pulling his right arm back before slamming his fist into Sin's solarplexius._

 _Air! Sin couldn't breath as the oxygen in his lungs was forcefully expelled by the raging man towering over him now, more punches raining down along his ribs, the flurry of blows forcing the Sindrian King to stumble back. The electrical current still mauling his system enough to prevent Sin from recovering enough to block or dodge the hits, his half-closed eyes widening as he watched in slow-motion the knee coming straight for his mouth. Managing to move his head backwards with the hard boned slam Sin narrowly avoided losing his teeth, but could feel the blood pouring from his split lips as his head cracked against the hard wood of the deck. Baal's equip releasing just as darkness overtook Sinbad's consciousness._

"Ah," coughing and groaning from the pain Sin spoke out loud to himself, "it's been a long time since I've had my ass handed to me so badly." _Aside from my lovable maniac..._

"Serves you right, for what you did to our Judar," the rare voice of Koumei added from his side as the prone King tilted his head towards the man.

"Oh, you're here, too." Struggling to pull in enough oxygen to breath and talk Sin continued, "Funny, all I ever saw or sensed was Kouen, but Kouha, that sorceress, and now you managed to infiltrate my Kingdom."

"Actually, you are in Kou, King Sinbad." A glare from the one visible pale red eye was clear in the near dark room, "Do not forget you're of no equal standing with us, use our proper titles, or we will insure that you rot to death instead of being trialed." The second oldest Ren prince called out as he dropped a tray near Sinbad. "The empress wants to see you later now that you've finally woken, so a guard will be here within an hour to collect you."

 _Finally…_? "What do you mean "finally woken", Prince Koumei?" Sin spoke with a soured expression though confusion colored his tone.

"You have been asleep for a fortnight, King Sinbad. Again, the Empress demands your visit, you have an hour to be presentable." With that said Koumei walked from the darkened room, leaving Sin to haul himself up gingerly into a sitting position by leaning back heavily onto his palms. Learning in the transition that all his jewelry had been removed, even his hoops had been taken, as well as his distinguished robes and shoes. He was left with only a thin robe that just reached his mid calves and was without any footwear, groaning he dropped his head forward at the lack of respect.

Shifting his weight Sin brought one palm to rub down his face, before slicking it through his tangled hair, carefully surveying where he was being kept. With his eyes having been adjusted to the pitch dark he could tell it was a small room that seemed to have been designed with the intention of being used as a holding cell. There were no windows, a silhouette of a candle caught the King's eye, in the lackluster room. He wasn't on a bed by any means, it seemed to just be a hay-filled roll with a scrap of cloth as a makeshift blanket of sorts, pulling his legs under his aching body Sin managed to crawl toward the candle.

A sigh of relief escaping him as he felt for and found a few scattered matches, with the ignition of light Sin was momentarily blindsided, fumbling to catch the wick and shake out the diminishing flame. Settling back with a wheezy sigh the captured King glanced at the mess off 'food' thrown on the tray, a thick yet runny mixture with chunks contaminating what may have been stir-fried vegetables and the burnt shred of bread. The only think from the tray that Sinbad found appealing tugged a smile on his cracked lips; even as he knew that the golden rouge fuzzy fruit wouldn't satiate the hunger churning his stomach Sin wiped off the grime on Judar's favorite sweet. The sweet nectar from the peach quenching his thirst and soothing the jagged cuts in his lips as the purple-haired man hummed in appreciation to the familiar taste.

 _I needed a reminder of you my love,_ Sin thought to himself as his Rukh danced lightly rather than hanging glumly in the air as they had been, _I hope you're being cared for…_ Sin knew and trusted Ja'far, the man had pledged his loyalty to him decades ago, but he also knew of the animosity between the silverette and ravenette. Munching absent-mindedly as he worried over his trouble-maker and advisor the time quickly escaped him. Just as he finished sopping up the grool the door was thrown open and in walked a rapidly apologizing guard as he fidgeted behind the blazing tower of a man. The damning glare that was boring into Sinbad's hardened gold orbs could've melted a weaker man, but Sin merely glared back with a set frown on his face. The despise and illwill from Kouen tainting his Rukh a sickly grey, the sight deepening Sin's frown as he eyed the Prince before him wearily.

"Sire, the Empress requested I retrieve him, I'm sorry. You shouldn't be dirtying your hands anymore, the Empress wishes for me to tend to him." The guard straining his hands in his nervousness to speak against his Prince's deeds.

"Leave." Kouen demands without turning from Sin and the guard quickly complies, "Rise."

Sin sighed before gingerly lifting his body, cradling his ribs with a scowl pointed at the gruff man before him, "Where are you leading me."

"While you may be filth to us, you will not present yourself as you are to the Empress. We aren't savages like you, we'll permit you to have small dignity before your death, even though you stole Judar's." Kouen ground out with each step they took, the way he spoke silently conveying he disagreed with what he had to say.

Seeing how he was close to snapping Sin chose to remain silent as he thought to himself, _If only you knew who really stole Ju's dignity, but it's not my place to tell. I promised him I'd take his secrets to my grave if he requested it… I also promised I'd always be there for him… My Rukh counts, right?_ His thoughts turned to question the glittering birds trailing around him, their answering bobs letting him breathe just a bit easier.

The scarlet man from head to toe lead Sin to a washroom of sorts, the room severely lacking in the things his own had, there was a tiny wooden tub with only a few buckets of lukewarm water. At least he had an entire bar of soap and wash cloth to scrub with, as Kouen shut the door Sin got to disrobing and washing himself. Using minimal water to wet his body, quickly spreading the soapy rag over his frame until he appeared as a walking bubble, then efficiently pouring the water over himself the care he took allotting him plenty of water still to cleanse his hair. Tipping his head forward, a wince as the motion compressed his ribs, Sin soaked his head hair and scalp in one bucket while bringing the soap to his oil and water sodden strands. Vigorously scrubbing the cinnamon scented soap into his hair and head, using his nails to cut through the grease and tangles that had formed in the two weeks he'd been out of it, finally when he could rake his fingers through without catching knots and the bubbles appeared white he rinsed it all out in the other bucket. Standing up from the floor he walked toward the wooden tub and dipped himself to fully remove all suds just as the impatient knocking began followed by a gruff command to hurry up.

The privilege of washing the blood and dirt from his body allowing Sin to see the damage that Kouen had wrought on him. His torso was a sickly green and yellow color meaning that he had quite literally been blue and purple after the beating on the ship. Drying off before donning a fresh robe Sin looked around for something to tie his violet locks with, a heavy sigh escaping him as he didn't see anything, the door slamming open telling him he'd taken too long just like the hard hand that grabbed his hair to drag him out.

"I CAN WALK! STOP DRAGGING ME!" A hard fist to his already bruised jaw left Sinbad spitting blood as he cut a glare up at the eyes of fire boring down at him. The hit had knocked Sin to a knee, but the fist in his hair kept him up.

"Shut. Up." Kouen ground out his teeth clenched with a unsettling red color painting his face with the strain he felt from his own self-restraint. " **Mother** would be mad if I killed the only link she had to _OUR Oracle._ "

Sin remembered exactly why he hated being the underdog, why he fought for equality, and why he never wanted to force someone into following being apart of him… _Spartos and Pisti's parents don't count… That was playing around._ He thought to his chirping Rukh as he felt as though they were scolding him. _I spend too much time around Ja'far if I feel as though I need to explain myself to my own Rukh…_ Lost in his thoughts the Sindrian King hadn't realized he'd been dragged the whole way until he was thrown to his stomach before a platform and the nasally chortle of the Empress infested his ears.

Drawing to his knees without bowing, blatantly disrespecting her power, Sin scowled deeply at the vile snake before him. The weight of her venomous glare covered by the disgustingly sweet act she put on only festering the hatred in his heart toward her. "My, my, dear Sinbad, King and Conqueror of the Seven Seas; I've heard some truly distasteful thing about you. What have you done with my sweet, little, Magi?" She questioned as though she hadn't pillaged the boy she spoke of herself, as though Judar was actually someone she cherished.

"I loved him, unlike you, I loved him." Sinbad spoke daring to glare at her, silently conveying that he knew what she did, who she was.

"Oh," the lilting voice inquired as she giggled chastising behind her fan, "that's not what my sons tell me, Sinbad. They speak of you forcing him down, into submission, and crying for you to stop as you ravage him on a forest floor. How many times has that happened? How many time did you break my to-, my treasure?" She corrected herself without anyone noticing, aside from Sin as his glare hardened in response.

"I have never forced him into anything. I have always erred on the side of caution for him, letting him have the control that was stolen from him."

A hard hit to his head forced Sin to catch himself on his palms least he crack his forehead into the wooden slats under him. "LIAR!" A swift kick to his already bruised ribcage left the King coughing, blood mixing into the droplets leaving him, "Manipulative bastard!"

"Judar had plenty control, he could create all the chaos he wanted, and venture wherever he willed so long as he returned. So long as he fought for us, he was given everything he could ever want." Gyokuen smiled pleased as Kouen continued to bombard the thief before her, even as some of Sin's blood splattered the front of her kimono, droplets of his pain sliding down her cheek to paint her lips.

The pink of her tongue swiping some of the crimson from her lower lip, Gyokuen laughed wildly as Kouen finally stepped back from the bloody wheezing mess sprawled in front of the elevated platform. Sin's lungs burned from the continued pummelling, his muscles tense from the lack of oxygen, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been in so much agony because he'd always been able to retaliate without consequence, but this time Sin knew he couldn't. Sure he could go fist to fist against Kouen Ren, he could even use his Magoi Manipulation, but Judar willing protected this man at his own sacrifice and Sin didn't want to hurt someone the broken Magi loved. Sin just went with it, a feeling blooming in his gut that something good was going to happen, laying on the floor in pain he began to laugh along with the Empress herself.

Curling in on himself more as the full bellied laughter caused a flash of pain each time his ribs moved, "What's so funny?" The Empress stopped mid laugh staring at the mad-man in question.

His laughter dying down Sin gingerly sat up, a light burning in his eyes as familiar Rukh flooded around him startling the other others in the room, "Let him choose then." Black and White Rukh swallowed Sin just as the roof came crashing down in pieces as an array of magics bursts the barrier that had been in place. Three figures descended into the room behind the loudly chirping mass, vermillion eyes tinged darker with a deadly intent locked with grey-blue over the mass, Judar, Aladdin, and Alibaba stood in a triangle formation. Judar at the foremost point raised his left hand toward the pile, the pulsing Rukh swirling up and toward him, Sin being lifted and held up near him as Judar's magoi leached out into HIS King's body. The violet haired male sighing in relief as his ribs painlessly reset and the other injuries quickly healed with the influx in his system.

"Judar!" "My sweet, little Magi!" Both members of Kou Empire exclaimed once the surprise cleared their systems. Kouen taking on his fire Djinn, Gyokuen slowly rising up as two Al'Thamen priest entered from seemingly nowhere, all taking in the sight before them.

"My, you two have grown!" Gyokuen cooed at the younger King and Magi, eyes flitting between Aladdin's veined cheeks with his Rukh at the ready and Alibaba's blazing appearance, the look in her eyes unsettling both boys. "And you, Judar," the ravenette's jaw clenching as her eyes raked down his form, "you seem to be under that vile man's spell. Don't worry dear, if you just hand him over I'll make it to where he won't taint you anymore." Her smile deepened as fear flashed over Judar's crimson gaze, momentarily deadening his gaze, before Sin reached out and looped their fingers together.

"Ha, like we'd ever let you kill King Sinbad." Alibaba called out before a snarl caught all their attentions, dragging them to the flaming red-head, just as Kouen launched a fireball at Sinbad. The attack bursting around the King and his Magi in a puff of grey smoke dissipating to reveal Judar's Borg. Sin had also moved to block the attack, not realizing that his Magi has erected a barrier in the nick of time, the older turning his back to the attack and cradling Judar against his broad chest. The sneaky snicker answering Sin's internal question of why there wasn't immense pain or the smell of burning flesh, his golden gaze peering down at happy crimson peeking through stark bangs.

"Think I'd let that hit me, Moron?" The ravenette whispered before raising on his toes to press a kiss to the slightly parted lips of his King, surprise written clearly on his face, the giggle from Aladdin bringing them back to the situation at hand, separating in response. "Here." Judar said as a familiar silver bracer flew at his head Sin catching it and setting Focalor back in place just as another fireball erupted around them.

"What is this! You have him so fucking entranced that he thinks he HAS to save you!" Kouen shouted as his sword smacked into the Borg, the structure fracturing, a growl tearing itself from his throat as Sin djinn equipped.

"I do it of my own volition, you tempermental jackass." Judar quipped with a roll of his carmine eyes, a fond smirk hidden in their depths, twirling his wand skillfully as he took a step forward. Sin making a sound in his throat in opposition to the action, but the curt finger the ravenette blindly, yet successfully, pressed over his lips cut him off. "You think someone as open-armed and passionate like King Moron would force their will on me, on anyone?" A sharp brow rose as Judar rested his wand hand against his jutted hip in response to Kouen's taken-aback expression. "When have you ever heard of him actually forcing someone to bow to him, to confirm for him, or his beliefs?"

A stutter of flames as expressed Kouen's confusion along with his lowering of his sword before Gyokuen interjected, "Kouha informed us of what happened in the forest. How the man behind you pinned you, and forced you into submission. My poor little Ha still says he can't get your cries for him to stop out of his head." Sin coughed slightly against the finger to lips in surprise at her detail, while Judar's eyes narrowed on the woman acting like she wasn't guilty of far worse.

"Don't pretend you don't off on your misconceptions, Bitter Bitch." Tears pricked at Judar's eyes as the years under her thumb flashed through his memory, his shoulders shaking as his Rukh surged in response to his distress. Sin stepping closer behind the shorter male, loosely draping his arms around the other's slim waist in comfort. "Breathe Judar. I'm here." Sin whispered quietly as he narrowed his flaxen gaze with the grey slits on the stage.

"What are you trying to say, Judar?" Gyokuen spoke, a hidden threat under her words, the effect no longer bringing the desired effect from the lost Oracle. Her one thing against him no longer viable since the children she held over his head were no longer potential victims and the years of abuse gradually healed by the very man at his back, so Judar had no reason to back down. He could finally inform his protectees what was once lurking in the dark, who actually preyed on him, he could finally turn the tables and end Al'Thamen, end Gyokuen.

0.0''

 **This is not my best work and not my most studied fandom, but I did want to add something here so I hope you all like it enough to overlook any wrongdoings on my part.**

 **I have never written a scene like this, I'm sorry if it fell short of expectations or if it's shoddily done I tried my best to be accurate so that it seemed believable. Please let me know if I can work on it, or if you have any input to make it more sound.**

 **Let me know how you feel I'll try to work with you on it. Thank you all for reading, have a great day.**


	9. Chapter 9 -oh look I finally updated

**Mikokatt:** So glad you loved the last update as everyone began to turn, and I hope you liked the bit of action here in this chapter. I'm trying to get everyone on the same page before the battle, so that they can all recover and relax after it without me having to drag on the explanations.

 **SoulMore:** I'm glad you're a fan! XD I hope you enjoy this update, and the next couple of chapters. Regretfully this fic is almost to its end. I may write another SinJu after I finally get back into and finish my Seven Deadly Sin's fic. I got started on this and shit hit the fan in my life, and I ended up losing interest in both before I convinced myself to finish one then the other. Reviews help keep me motivated, so thank you for writing in! 3? ﾟﾒﾝ? ﾟﾘﾍ

To those that are reading and rereading, thank you. Seeing that number go up makes me happy! I know not everyone likes to leave words of encouragement, though they are great for when I'm in a slump, knowing you are reading this makes me wish to continue and strive to make you wanna talk about it. I really hope that you all enjoy! :D

^.^;

"What are you trying to say, Judar?" Gyokuen spoke, a hidden threat under her words, the effect no longer bringing the desired effect from the lost Oracle. Her one thing against him no longer viable since the children she held over his head were no longer potential victims and the years of abuse gradually healed by the very man at his back, so Judar had no reason to back down. He could finally inform his protectees what was once lurking in the dark, who actually preyed on him, he could finally turn the tables and end Al'Thamen, end Gyokuen.

The others finally enter the room with Hakuryuu at the lead, his bi-colored eyes widening marginally in surprise before a stern expression took root as he djinn equipped, the General's calling out in slight surprise when vines snatched the metal vessels from their hands. The plant material hastily moving toward the feathered King immediately bringing all eyes on him and the group behind him, momentarily stopping Judar's retort the words like venom burning on his tongue ready to be spoken.

"Oh, my lovely son, what a pleasure it is to see you, and looking so delicious with your fury." Gyokuen chortled as more Al'Thamen wizards stepped forth from the shadows surrounding her, as though the darkness was a portal to depravity (and the thought wasn't that far the truth).

The vines going underground one at a time as Sin easily added there offerings to his person, the vessels disappearing just as soon as they were secured by Focalor's magoi, Haku risked sparing a glance to Judar before sneering at his mother, "I'm here to protect my brother once and for all from the likes of you." Spinning his polearm expertly before slamming the end of the shaft into the floor as the roots from before shot up and arched themselves to aim at the snake on the stage.

Shock registering over her previously giddy expression before quickly lapsing into a mix of iniquitous and contempt, "I'd never have expected you to be the first to learn, nor to strike me if I am to be honest." Gyokuen sneered as her Borg held up and deflected the vines attack, knocking backwards from the force of their impact. Turning her cold gaze from her last son to Judar she repeated her question, "What are you trying to say, Judar." The tone leaving no room for aversion or deflection.

The uneasy knot forming in his stomach releasing as bright Rukh flooded the room from everyone at his back, almost as though they knew he needed them, with their support blanketing his senses Judar steeled his garnet glare back at the demented woman before them all. "I'm letting the truth be known," at this moment the rest of the Ren children rushed into the room with looks ranging from enraged to concerned spanning them all. Meeting each of their eyes as he spoke, "When we were all children Gyokuen gave me an ultimatum to increase the depravity of myself and fuel Al'Thamen... " Taking a slow breath as he blinked his eyes to fight back the sense of nausea and tears that threatened to come out with his confession to all before him.

His garnets opening just as slowly as they closed before he continued on, Sin's hand coming to intertwine with his non-wand wielding hand, "Either she rape and abuse each and everyone of you, especially Hakuryuu, or I bow before her and let her do to my body as she wished in place of you all. I haved loved you all for so long, and will continue to love you and put your innocence above my own." Judar calmly explained as he moved his gaze from the Empress to the aghast and horrified expressions of his brothers and sisters, the pain in their eyes conveying what he knew all along. They never knew what he did for them, and never wanted them to because the guilt they'd surely feel would gnaw at their hearts when it shouldn't because nothing could have been done differently. This was how his fate was set out to play, this was his path in this life, to be broken time and time again until he could find the Singularity at his back. The only One that always saw through and believed in him without fail. Judar had to believe that or he'd never have lasted under her torment, never have crawled out of his depraved hole, and would never be where he is today.

 _I'd never be who I..!_

The moment of honesty came to a crashing end as Gyokuen and her minions let out a volley of attacks effectively ripping Judar from his thoughts. Those that didn't have quicker reflexes were left unconscious while the other's managed to deflect that assault. Kouen cradled a knocked out Kougyoku to his chest as Hakuei supported Koumei and Kouha, the first like his sister while the latter seemed to be in a trance. A shield of fire and air surrounding his other siblings while Hakuryuu had created a floral barrier to assist with Aladdin's massive Borg. Gritting his teeth Judar growled lowly as he took in the damage that was laid to his family before slowly turning his head toward the Empress, like that of a possessed doll, his face full of malice. Carmine eyes burning with demoniac anger into the very soul of the Devil herself, whether it was a figment of his imagination Judar chose to believe, witnessing a shiver race through her.

Raising his wand above his head, spinning it between his fingers, then snapping it to the right just to sweep it in front of his body to the left. "Talg Taglgeyya!" Multiple icy tornados erupted around the cluster of Priests and Priestesses, the dragon-shaped ice vortexing several of them before Gyokuen manipulated her Borg offensively Black Rukh Dragon's spearing out to collide with his own. The ice shattering and disrupting the tornados velocity, the remaining minions launching another cascade of explosions over the group.

Sin shot up into the air twin tornados in his palms, one full of White Rukh while the other Dark, calling out, "Foraz Zora", as he combined them over his head. Whipping the creation forward the spiral of gold and purple nailing the center of the enemy's infantry. A sharp bolt of lighting cutting through the air, purple tendrils pulsing against his abdomen, the shock and pain of the attack causing him to fall from his perch in the air.

Before Judar could intercept the King's descent Yamuraiha captured him in a bubble made up of her water-magick. The water glowing faintly over his stomach, the pain pinched expression Sinbad bore relax into a cocky grin confirming Judar's suspicions at what she had planned, now healed the wild King equipped to Baal. The sudden electrical surge burst the water bubble as the now Dragon-like man unleashed, "Bararaq Saiqa," the lightning stored in his sword aimed mercilessly at Gyokuen's Borg.

The Priests around her moving to deflect the attack, only for her to manipulate them, their bodies ending up absorbing and being destroyed by the attack. Sin grit his teeth in outrage at her blatant disregard for her followers, even if they were the enemy, floating down to his Magi he grabbed the pale male around the midsection before launching them backwards to avoid an explosion of fire magick.

A thick vine caught them from the air yanking them inside the mass of foliage currently protecting everyone else from the battle. Hakuryuu's blue eyes filled Judar's vision as the only warning before the teen's lanky form was smothering his own, sniffles barely audible over what the Magi could hardly see through the fellow raven's thick hair. Wrapping his wand-hand around his favorite prince and smoothing his other hand through the unruly locks to free his vision, also to comfort his tender souled friend.

Kouen had grabbed Sinbad by the gold necklace of Baal's, pulling the King face-to-face with him, crimson and ochroid blazing with emotions as the goateed Prince began his tirade. "What is going on! Did you know anything about this!"

Shaking the azure-scaled King as he merely met Kouen's fiery and hurt glare with a steady and determined one of his own, not answering anything without his love's consent. He could hear Judar comfort Hakuryuu before handing him off and making his way toward the towering men. The lithe frame of his lover wedging between himself and the Prince of Kou without difficulty, the action forcing Kouen to back up and release his death grip on Sinbad's jewelry.

Floating up in the space he created, his finger pointed accusingly at the spit-fire red-head with a chastising tone accosting the Prince, "Gyokuen is a monster that ruined all our lives, and yes Sinbad knew what she had done to me after years of chipping at my walls. He helped me more than ever expected, and now we're all here to put this nightmare to rest, Kouen." Pausing to catch his breath and read the emotions behind the red eyes boring into his own, "Stop feeling guilty over what happened it wasn't your fault, and if you really feel the need to do something amend it help us."

Flames and overly warm skin suddenly took over the Magi as Kouen yanked the ravenette to his body, encasing the Magi in promising hug. The action speaking for Kouen, his Rukh chirping loudly in Judar's ears, when his words wouldn't come out. The Prince feeling as though everything he knew was twisted with vile lies and it was his fault that the younger male in his arms had been so broken. Kouen couldn't trust any memory of his life, couldn't trust himself to have ever made any good decision in his life, his mind was racing with so much self-doubt that he failed to notice the tears on his cheeks until a cool thumb brushed them off.

Peering through his lashes at the concerned Magi still in his arms, the look making him feel worse, "Why're you concerned with me when I've failed you for so long?"

Judar's worried expression shifting into a light hearted scowl before he slapped the former King's Candidate upside his head, sanguine eyes glowing as the Rukh in the room became visible to all, "I'm not as weak as you seem to think, now, Kouen. I took what I did because I knew I could, I had to, and now the only thing I need you to do is prove to me that my gift of your Djinn's wasn't a waste. Were my efforts a waste, my Candidates?" Having extracted himself from the fire-wielder's arms Judar addressed his question to the Kou royalty and Sinbad, a smirk crossing his face as his eyes met the King's.

A resounding, "No." from the conscious member's while their sigils glowed in response as well. The smirk spreading into a devious grin as Judar's third eye finally formed, his wand expanding to its scepter form the silver rod with the garnet staining black as the top looked similar to a dual-headed glaive.

Sin reached up for the younger's ankle and yanked him from the air, crashing his lips to Judar's with a pleased hum leaving his throat, before looking back at his General's and comrades, "Take the incapacitated Ren's and leave from here. Judar, Kouen, and I got it from here."

Hakuryuu puffed his chest in indignation at being left out, "I'm not backing away from this fight! She ruined our lives, destroyed my family, and scarred me for life. I'm helping put an end to her and Al'Thamen." Aladdin, Alibaba, and Ja'far making sounds of agreeance while the rest met their King's gaze with determination.

"I'll need help defending my brother's and sister, could some of you please assist me?" Hakuei pleaded as she stepped forward with Kouha in her arms, the youngest prince still catatonic.

Aladdin shared a look with Alibaba, a silent message being conveyed, _There's more than enough fire power already being presented it is our duty to keep others safe,_ the yearning for battle dying in the blonde's eyes as he nodded his head. A new fire to protect lighting up his honeyed hues before he re-equipped and took Kyogoku into his arms before turning to the General's, "Ja'far and Haku can help Sinbad, we need to help the Ren family stay safe." Aladdin's puppy-dog eyes peering up at the member's before them as he added on, "Please come with us."

"HURRY UP MY PRECIOUS PLANTS ARE BEING BURNT LIKE GARBAGE!" Zagan's voice broke the easy atmosphere reminding everyone of the trepidation outside his barrier, the miniature version of his body extending from the head of Haku's spear.

0.0''

 **So with some action, and a tiny bit of tension breaking before Zagan's interruption and reminder of the waging battle here is another update of Altered Relations. I got distracted as to where this was going a bit, sorry, but hey there's some relief in it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **This is not my best work and not my most studied fandom, but I did want to add something here so I hope you all like it enough to overlook any wrongdoings on my part.**

 **Please let me know if I can work on it, or if you have any input to make it more sound.**

 **Let me know how you feel I'll try to work with you on it. Thank you all for reading, have a great day.**


	10. Chapter 10 -almost the end-

**Mikokatt:** So glad you still love it! I like him, too, he's got such an attitude and is so fun to use to break serious moments with. Like below. XD I can totally see this actually happening in the manga/anime.

 **Luv-bear:** Yep, everyone is all badass and chomping at the bits to make Gyokuen pay, but sadly only a select few can participate in this battle. I wasn't initially wanting it to go like it did, but I feel like some suspense and drama is needed. Would be anti-climatic without it, right? Lol!

To those that are reading and rereading, thank you. Seeing that number go up makes me happy! I know not everyone likes to leave words of encouragement, though they are great for when I'm in a slump, knowing you are reading this makes me wish to continue and strive to make you wanna talk about it. I really hope that you all enjoy! :D

^.^;

"HURRY UP MY PRECIOUS PLANTS ARE BEING BURNT LIKE GARBAGE!" Zagan's voice broke the easy atmosphere reminding everyone of the trepidation outside his barrier, the miniature version of his body extending from the head of Haku's spear. His arms crossed with a prominent frown expressing his agitation at their carelessness of his beloved greenery, "WELL!"

Jolting in their skin everyone glanced toward the masked Djinn before moving into action, the leaving group at the back of the barrier ready for it to drop and run, as the fighters spread out charged and ready to go.

"Release the shield, Zagan, let's go kill my mother." Hakuryuu spoke, astringent bitterness wafting off of the prince as he equipped, his sentence sending a small chill through everyone's spines. Spartos glancing back in concern before accepting the still out-of-commission Kouha from Hakuei, focusing back on what Aladdin was saying. The second the vines retreated Hell broke loose. A barrage of magic smacking into Judar's Borg, plenty of the deflected hits creating a smoke screen for Aladdin's group to slip out toward safety.

Kouen and Hakuryuu charging forward, Ja'far took to the shadows in rafters slipping into his old role, as Judar and Sinbad took to the air both charging their lightning attacks.

"Bararaq Saiqa!"

"Ill-Ramz Al-Salos!"

Black and blue-tinged lightning overpowering all the colors in the room as the strikes rained down the back of Gyokuen's ranks, some of the Judar's spears managing to impale through her Borg. Barely having the time to shoot Judar a nasty look before monsters from Zagan's realm rammed into her barrier and the magicians around her, directing her attention back to her son with a sick grin, "Borg Al-Samm!". The Eight dragons rushing from her shield to snap at and chase back Hakuryuu, a chuckle beginning and dying just as quickly in her throat as Kouen's white-flame dragon intercepted and tore apart the Eight gaping maws. The brother's sharing a nod to the other as they began to cleave back through the ranks of magicians trying to surround them.

Ja'far stared down at the targets with cold grey eyes, analyzing his fellow fighters and the areas of the battlefield that have been neglected, sending out his bladed wires to quickly slice through magicians then retracting them just to repeat the process from his haven in the shadows. _I'll cut down the numbers then start on helping to break the Empress' Borg._ Keeping his focus on the more careless and thus easily susceptible enemies allowed him to not have to move from his perch, which gave him the added bonus of keeping track of his allies.

Watching with a small flicker of pride at how well Hakuryuu was doing, the once awkward teen now easily cleaving through the numbers as though he were just dancing. Kouen there to help defend the younger Prince when his attack would fall short by a hair or when magic came at him that he couldn't block quickly enough. The combined fighting style helping the young ravenette get closer to his mother's defense.

"I knew I should have killed you as an infant, you're truly pathetic, my love." Gyokuen laughed into her sleeve as she sneered at Hakuryuu and his attempts to break through her Borg. The temperature in the room plummeted instantly as a large shard of ice lodged just inside the dark Borg; the sudden infiltration knocking Gyokuen on her ass whilst she glared up into the air. Momentary shock registering across her face, so quickly it came and went that the other three fighters weren't sure if it actually occurred.

Confused and terrified glances upwards presented an unbelievable sight. In the air Sinbad had djinn-equipped to Valefor, the Ice Fox Djinn, using Stagnation while Judar asked the Rukh to stop and concentrate all the loose water molecules together, freezing them together with Sinbad's collection. A mortiferous aura, even more chilling than the sudden temperature change, radiated from the high-power duo both with narrowed eyes and grim frowns pinning Gyokuen in her place. A rage bubbling in their blood as the room grew even icier, frost patterns spreading along every surface, some of the prior chunks even spreading and trapping nearby mages.

"Don't ever say that…" Sin started as Judar high-jacked his sentence, "I will make sure you never say that, again!"

Raising both his hands and staff above his head before throwing his limbs forward using the momentum of his body, as Sin launched his combining attack mirroring his lover's movements. "Thalg Al-Salos" and "Garufor Zairu" thundering around the room as the large and small shards of ice pelted down with deadly precision into both the magicians behind the Empress and her Borg. The dark structure beginning to fracture just as a shout of "BARARAQ SEI" echoed from the rafters above them, the sudden blue lightning momentarily blinding everyone. A sense of exhilaration warming through Judar's body before sickening dread shredded his soul.

"Medoun Al-Samm" rang in his ears as the room became consumed in utter darkness, snuffing out the joy he had felt moments ago like a flickering flame, the fallout from the attack jarring him from the air. Dropping to the broken and mutilated wooden floor Judar's world fell apart, lacking the ability to breathe or feel anything but the eviscerating anguish as his senses deadened to only his mind's eye.

The recess of his mind shoving memories forward at an alarming and overbearing rate as the locked-in raven bawled in both remembrance and compunction, his regret and sorrow overshadowing the images blurring past him. The fragments from when he was a baby, all the times he iced the mages of Al'Thamen, all his firsts, all the times he was hurt or abused, being crushed by Ugo, corrupting Kassim and ripping Alibaba's soul in the process, all the wrongs in his life leading up to now. All the times he could've made the right choice, yet he gave into and fed the depravity that's eaten him alive over the years. The pain and regret encumbering him as pieces began to stand out, slowly at first then in a delirious sprint across his mind.

" _I'm gonna be your King one day, Ju!" Bright and dull blue eyes burning with honesty and devotion gaze up to him from the lower branch. The young and cherub face of his favorite prince squeezing his heart in a deep ache of love and remorse. Scars much more prominent and pink over his face, the pouting lower lip, and oversized clothing making it hard to take him seriously._

 _Judar watched his younger self scoff and flip upside down on the branch just above Hakuryuu, both younger than ten, "Yeah, right, dork. You're still too far behind." Using Gravity magic Judar swung from the branch and floated away laughing,_ as sniffles he hadn't noticed before reached his ears now. "I'm sorry… I should've encouraged you from the start..." Judar spoke to himself, as empathetic tears flowed with his sorrow, just as another memory swept him up.

" _Let me join you! I'm stronger now, Judar! I can protect myself." Hakuryuu argued emphasizing his declaration with a petulant stomp of his foot and folded arms._ 'I remember this one… I had just been summoned by the Witch… In place of him…'

 _Judar of then stomped forward, jamming his finger into Hakuryuu's chest, before mocking the Prince in front of him, "Oh, sure. You're soooo strong, bet you even have a Djinn. Oh, wait no YOU DON'T. You're still too weak, get caught up, until then I'm STILL protecting YOU!"_ The thoughts of his past self bleeding out into him once again, ' _Stupid, he should go away, far, far away from here. I'm the only one between him and_ _ **her**_ _, can't he take a hint and just leave.' Convincing himself, that pushing Haku away was the only way to make him safe from HER as he promptly stormed off. The Rukh from the past giving him a view of what he had never seen, at least not at his hands, a broke and lonely boy gazing after him._

Understanding his train of thought, but heavily regretting his actions the raven bent himself in half, "I broke his spirit that day, but I was only trying to protect you," Judar shouted to the collage of images before him, shattering the reflection with fingers digging to his hair, as grief choked him.

" _Stop him!" A younger but oh so familiar baritone vibrated from his memory, the twenty-something year old Sinbad coming from behind him. Judar's younger self glancing back as a cackle left his body, exhilaration humming through his veins and the Rukh answering his commands, as ice shards impaled the spaces before Sinbad. The indigo haired man striking as many of the shards with his lightning as he could before some made their way into his shoulders and gut. The area freezing over just as blood began to pool, preventing Sin from bleeding out, but prolonging his torture by keeping the hot-headed Singularity enraged._

"No… This is…" Teary eyes widened in disbelief as he watched the twisted version of himself attacked the man he now loved without abandon. His tear-flushed face whitening with appalment at what he did.

" _Come on, Stupid King, are you really this weak?" Maniacal laughter echoed from his memory, "You can't protect anyone, can you," he goaded as thick spears of ice rammed through and encased the King's favorite companions and guards. Masrur already bleeding heavily as the ice blocked him in fully, while Ja'far's portion left his head and right arm free. The fear in Sin's eyes enraging the temperamental Magi into striking the iced pair with lightning magic, expecting Sinbad to attack him, focus on him, give him that passionate glare; instead Sinbad fully Djinn-equipped with Baal and took the entirety of the attack._

I just wanted his attention, with him I could forget the confines my "freedom" wrought, fighting him gave me a taste of the control I wish I had had to begin with.

 _His tanned skin darkening, as Judar's lightning overtook his magoi-limit, body spasming as he screamed in agony at the electricity wracking every nerve-ending. Ja'far screaming for his leader, struggling with his enhanced strength to break the ice in an effort to free both himself and Masrur, as Judar just laughed as Sinbad's wails began to become less frequent._

" _You're killing him, JUDAR!" Ja'far howled, panic and anguish radiating through the air, the ice fragmenting at his surge in strength as desperation amplified his experiment-enhanced abilities._

 _The shrill bellow from the normally meek and composed advisor breaking through Judar's mania just as a cataclysmic kicked ousted him from his place in the sky and into a nearby wall. A bitter taste welling in his mouth that wasn't blood, the feeling clenching his icy heart and confusing the destructive Magi. 'I should be enjoying this, why am I not elated at almost ending his life?' Judar questioned himself as he quickly retreated back to Kou after seeing Sinbad take a lungful of forced air from Ja'far._

"I almost killed him on multiple occasions, yet he still chased after me." Curling into himself before feeling the ghosting embrace of familiar arms brought his eyes up to stare enraptured of the outside view of one of many "unintentional" rendezvous with the Womanizer of the Seven Seas.

 _Strong arms and hot puffs of breath encompassed and overwhelmed his body, silken hair and sheets draped around him, as a heat burning him from the inside out blinded him to anything other than the High King above him. Molten gold eyes full of desire and unadulterated love bore into his own, the Idiot never closing his eyes for longer than a blink, as he drove them both through the waves of pleasure. The cut down his side never hindering his thrusts as he made Judar roll his head back, teeth biting into his lower lip in an effort to keep some control even as the other strived to break him, the knife plunged into the futon above their heads._

" _Open up to me, Judar, you know you want to let me in." Sin groaned hot and heavy just under the shell of the Magi's ear. "I'll keep you safe."_

 _Releasing his stranglehold on the pillow under himself Judar's hands mockingly caressed through the plum tendrils, earning a pleased hummed choked off by a hiss of pain, as he fisted the hair roughly and yanked the owner sideways. Forcing Sinbad sideways and keeping his head down, as the other grabbed the knife from earlier in the night to press it against the tanned pectoral over the Idiots heart, "Shut UP~!" Growling as he continued to ride the man under him, torn between pain and pleasure at the assault to his senses, "I'll KILL you now if you bring that up again instead of later at my own leisure."_

" _Fine." Sin grabbed both of Judar's wrists and moved his hands to either side of his head, another emotion adding to those already swimming in his golden pools, "I won't ever give up, but for now I'll shut up if you kiss me." The new emotion provoking the unhinged side to Judar, the side that craved chaos and war, so with reckless abandon he dove forward as the pleasure returned to drown him like a flower in a stormy sea._

' _This was shortly before I actually began to be afraid of what you were doing to me…_ ' Judar thought to himself as his fingers caressed the past version of his King. The memory of the heated, smooth skin, and defined muscles he had ingrained the sensation of after many encounters with sending a ache through his body aside from the sorrow, as Judar stared longingly after the fading image.

TT^TT

Feeling the ground buckle under their feet and a surge of Rukh, that you didn't have to be a Magi to see, rushed around and past them in a blend of black and gold. Everyone halting in their step at the sudden change as an uneasy feeling took hold of their guts. Aladdin closed his eyes while the mark of Solomon's Wisdom shone on his forehead directing his request for sight to the Rukh heading to the battle they left, dropping to his knees as his sapphire eyes flew open with tears raining down his cheeks. "Yam, take everyone away, right now." Slamming his staff to the ground as he levitated everyone but Alibaba before storming back to the nightmare they fled from.

"W-wait, Al-"

"NOW!" The force of his bellow reinforced by Sound magic as his magoi encompassed himself and Alibaba before shoving the floating group away from them. Gulping Yamraiha took over the magic placed over herself and the others, fleeing from the enraged teenage creator of life.

0.0''

 **Hope you enjoyed. The end is close. I would love to read your opinions.**

 **Thank you all for reading, have a great day.**


	11. Chapter 11 -around the bend-

**Mikokatt: Thank you so much, Miko! I really tried to put a lot of effort into this story, but at times feel I didn't make it realistic enough. I really hope you enjoy this chapter! The end is right around the corner. Wonder if you can catch where the plot to a new story is in this one? -eyebrow wiggle-**

 **Luv-bear: Thank you, Luv! I figured that the flashbacks would be a great thing to include and really help to fill out this version of Judar. I wonder how you're gonna take this ending, and what you're gonna think of the little sneak I put in this one. :D**

To those that are reading and rereading, thank you. Seeing that number go up makes me happy! I know not everyone likes to leave words of encouragement, though they are great for when I'm in a slump, knowing you are reading this makes me wish to continue and strive to make you wanna talk about it. I really hope that you all enjoy! :D

^.^;

"NOW!" The force of his bellow reinforced by Sound magic as his magoi encompassed himself and Alibaba before shoving the floating group away from them. Gulping Yamraiha took over the magic laid over herself and the others, fleeing from the enraged teenage creator of life.

Trepidation sinking his stomach as Aladdin took off toward the battle, the Rukh chirping loudly and visible to all, running to keep up with the smaller teen Alibaba called out, "What's happened, Aladdin?"

Pursing his lips together as a deep frown turned down his mouth and creased heavily between his brows, taking away all the jovial innocence that was usually expressed, "Prepare yourself, Alibaba." The way he neglected to answer the question not going unnoticed by the flaming blonde as he gulped in response; an effort to fight down and off his nerves.

Various screams reaching their ears just as the door they left from moments ago came back into view, the twin red hoops in his ear glowing and heating up as glittering birds of life separated from the masses to take the space before both boys. Kassim's muted, ethereal, form halting their progress his hands dragging through the air between himself and Aladdin; the bluenette huffing as he spoke under his breath and pointed his staff at the solidifying tanned teen.

"Thanks, twerp." Kassim remarked at Aladdin, an unusual sense of familiarity conveyed in that off-handed sentence, before directing his attention to the surprised golden eyes boring into him. "My Rukh is yours' to use at will. DON'T," tanned fingers wrapping around and tugging at Amon's necklace that hung down Alibaba's chest, "die on me." Wrapping the red rope around his hands to bring the blonde closer as his narrowed eyes relaxed into a soft look, breathing, "I love you," against the soft lips of his living-love. Pressing a soft kiss to those familiar lips, internally amazed that he could actually feel the sensation, the heat, moisture, as though he really was back alive.

The tiny whine from the blonde firecracker and clang of steel hitting the ground his only warning as Alibaba's darkened fingers gripped his dreads, the young adult gasping as the familiar texture greeted him instead of passing through like he feared, the tentative kiss instantly turned harder. Biting the other's lips in an aggressive display of want and desperation from the loss they both felt. A well-timed cough from their side just as they detached for breath catching their attentions, and breaking their bubble.

Aladdin's cocky grin not fully reaching his eyes as he reminded the men before him, "Time's up, 'Sim, sorry. I'll explain later, but we have to go. Now." With that Kassim nodded, a longing look given to both the Magi and King's Candidate in front of him as he dissolved into familiar chirping birds and flew into Alibaba's chest. A golden light encompassing him, nearly brighter than his flames, then vanishing from sight as a warmth brushed against his heart leaving the twenty-two year old to gape at his Magi.

An understanding look passing over the confused blonde before the bluenette began toward the battlefield, reiterating his promise once again, "I'll explain later, we need to help."

Barging back in the arena both males tensed taking in the calamity; the walls buckling with their support beams displaced, the floor upheaved in large chunks, broken clay dolls and various remnants of magick littering the space. What horrified the onlookers the most was the massive gouge in the flooring and the motionless bodies acting as leading lines back to the maniacally cackling monster as she basked in her afterglow of destruction. Gyokuen stood, her body morphed, as a near-humanoid though still very much a Black Djinn. Her back bent unnaturally far back, her arms bent with hands upraised, in an effort to enhance her elation at her success in taking down three of her opposers. Siphoning the Black Rukh from the bi-colored stream rushing into the room as it desperately sought out the Dark Magi, Gyokuen's magoi bearing down on everyone in the room.

Panicked blue and golden eyes locating their allies in the room dread taking hold of their hearts as the bellows from the pair before them, particularly the unconscious partner's wails, threatened to burst their eardrums. Ja'far defensively crouched low in front of Sinbad, both bleeding from various lacerations, the usually aloof King cradling and calling out to the screaming Magi. Bi-colored Rukh swarming to and fluctuating with each desperate wail that left the raven's spasming body, Sin's arms wrapped tightly around the paler male the only thing keeping him from hurting himself. Following the lines of destruction to where they ended both boys tensed before rushing in as tears raced down their cheeks. Two bodies heavily coated in blood and sprawled together nearly indiscernible to tell where they separated until they came down to land beside them. Hakuryuu laying on top of his elder brother with his body having obviously taken the brunt of the attack, so broken and bloodied as Rukh seeped from him. Kouen's body still having sustained a great deal of damage, his face and arms bleeding heavily as a pink glow pulsed from the insignia on the ornament attached to Kouen's fallen sword.

"Ala-" Alibaba began, as a sob overtook his ability to talk, not noticing anything other than the loss of both his friend and now comrade. Completely forgetting about the eldest Ren's third Djinn until a flash of light forced him to open his eyes to watch his young counterpart in awe.

Reaching out, the glowing mark on his forehead appearing, Aladdin released the beckoning Djinn as a pink smoke filled the space reforming itself into a bright phenox. Bowing her head to the Magi, then fluttering her wings against both the men at Death's door, as her powerful aura spread out and blanketed both her King and his beloved brother.

Breathing a sigh of relief Alibaba and Aladdin turned their backs to the duo being brought back to life in order to face the now growling monster as Judar's screaming comes to an abrupt stop, a tense and eerie sensation refilling their bodies in reaction, yet Sinbad's incessant calls increase in urgency.

Bolting into the air to zip over to his fellow Magi, fear for the worst strangling his heart, as the amount of Dark Rukh the flowed around Judar began to trickle with the majority of it embellishing the wicked monster of a woman. Alibaba remaining by the injured duo to guard their unconscious forms and allowing Aladdin to focus only on himself as he dodged the massive claws as they attempted to swipe him from the air. Landing on the opposite side of Judar to be face to face with Sinbad, the young Magi's heart breaking at the rivers of tears drenching the older's tanned cheeks, but not stalling in his actions as Solomon's Wisdom shone bright and encased both himself and the teetering Magi.

T.T

Shock washing over the younger's previous feeling as he took in the sight of what was laid out before him in Judar's mind, his soul. There in the middle of a sea of memories was a curled and catatonic version of the once prideful Magi, broken and drowning in his regrets from the life he lived. Carmine eyes just as dull and listless as their owner's body with the eyeliner and eye shadow surrounding them smudged as though to exclaim that he had at one point been rubbing them fiercely. Glancing at some of the flitting memories Aladdin shook his head in either amusement or embarrassment depending on what scrolled by, but the honest love and faith that he held in his heart for the older Magi didn't fluctuate. He knew that Judar was now so different without the oppression of loneliness chaining him to darkness and that the brash Judar of the past was not who was curled into a ball at his feet.

Leaning forward as he crouched Aladdin gingerly draped his torso over Judar's shoulders and head, his lithe arms moving to cradle the dark-haired head to his chest, in an effort to stop Judar from seeing his brutal transgressions.

"Hey there, Judar."

"..." A small hiccup reaching his ears after a moment of silence was enough of a cue to continue for Aladdin as he calmly carded through the soft black locks that threatened to tickle his nose otherwise.

"You've changed a lot. You may be older than me, but you've grown up just as much maybe even more in the years we've known each other." Judar's slightly more toned arms wrapped around the bluenette's waist as he continued. "I'm actually in awe at how much you've changed in just the past few months. But the change wasn't just for yourself, huh. You did it to be a better role model for Hakuryuu. You did it unconsciously for Sinbad, too, you love him so much, don't you. That's why you're drowning yourself in here; you think you failed them both. You think that you don't have the chance to make better memories after that attack because you know just what it can do."

The ever-insightful younger Magi hit each nail in the head without even intending his statements as questions, instead just telling the thick-skulled Oracle clinging to him what the raven already knew. Smothering the regret and fears that had risen with the remembrance of his unsavory behavior with each strong observation.

"How…" Judar couldn't finish his sentence as tears clogged his throat.

Lifting himself up with one arm as the other hand stilled at the back of Judar's head, a makeshift cushion between the raven's head and the "ground" under them, so that brilliant sapphires could peer openly into clouded rubies. "I'm young, not stupid. Besides I'm also a Magi, the Rukh around you are still singing what you try to deny. No one holds your past against you, Judar. We ALL have come to love you and accept you. You will always be loved by both Rukh, something none of us other Magi's have, so you are so much stronger than you believe yourself to be."

Realization slowly clearing the storms that were tearing the other apart from the inside, the memory fragments of the worst moments fully unfurling to finally bring the good to light before fading, and as they vanished the darkness began to brighten. The songs of the Rukh slowly increasing in volume, the sound like wind through the trees, ocean waves rocking a ship, laughter of joy, and ringing hope filling the space they resided in. Detaching from each other both males stood up face to face with matching grins of elation before clasping their right hands together just as the Rukh filled the room entirely and shatter the remainder of the mental trap.

Coming back to Judar was immediately drowning again, this time in a sea of purple and gold, and he couldn't have been happier to feel so overwhelmed. "Sinbad," the only thing to escape him before his mouth was stolen by salty lips the familiar rumble of his name being groaned against his lips.

His older lover pulling back, just far enough to leave them brushing, to speak, "I was so scared, you fell from the air, your body was covered with Rukh, then they began to dwindle, you were screaming then you stopped completely! I was…" Tears welled over and dripped from Sinbad to mingle with Judar's, "I was terrified that you might…"

Pale thumbs swiped across tanned cheeks before his own in an attempt to stop the waterworks, "Die? I'm never gonna die, not before you at least, Sinbad. I can't leave you alone… I…" Judar cupped the familiar square jaw of his King, the man that drove him beyond crazy, before continuing as he grounded his resolve. "I… I love you, Sinbad. My King of the Seven Seas." The look of shock and love that froze Sinbad almost rising a bout of hysterics from the blushing Magi, but he fought them off in favor of crashing a meaningful kiss to the lips against his.

"Save what you have to say for now, we have a war with Death to win." Winking at the purple-haired man still gaping at him before linking their hands and lifting them up from the ground. Glancing toward the still glowing pink forms of his comrades with a wince pinching his expression then turning his head down toward Aladdin, "Can you teleport them from here; I'm about to do something foolish."

"Like that's any fucking news -OW-" A harsh smack preceding the verbal exclamation from the mouthy assassin, his head bent forward following the blow to his cranium.

"Now I remember why I don't care for your second personality. Focus on her." Sinbad chided with a raised brow at his second in command as he lowered his right hand.

"Whatever."

Both Magis' rolling their eyes at the comedy in front of them before closing their eyes and drawing their respective Rukh to aid their spells.

Aladdin focused the White Rukh over Kouen and Hakuryuu, ensuring every part of their body was covered, before searching in his mind for Yamraiha's magoi. She appeared as a faintly blue-tinged golden mass before solidifying into the stunning (yet out of breath) woman she was, with her located and stationary, the young Magi was able to imagine the encased bodies at her feet with certainty that they'll be okay. The look of shock that took hold of her expression the last thing he saw before everything wavered slightly into darkness, the bluenette's knees buckled from under him. Just as he was about to fall to the ground a familiar set of flaming arms scooped him up against an equally warm chest, the scent of fire overlaying the usual cinnamon and warm sand bringing his conscious back into focus. Concerned marigold silently conveying his questions as the darkened sapphire of Aladdin's eyes lightened with the influx of Rukh coming back to him. "I'm good. Get ready."

Separating from each other both boys turned to watch Judar as the pressure in the room began to increase and bear down on all the occupants, the older Magi being encompassed in a massive sphere of Black Rukh as the White Rukh spun in rings over it. Sinbad pursed his lips as a singular black bird chirped before him, the tips of its wings tinged golden-white, before djinn-equipping into Focalor. The bi-colored Rukh settling between his horns and just above the eye hidden under the mahogany bangs that wavered slightly with the Wind magic casually hanging around him.

The Golden and Purple dial appearing before Sinbad's chest as the king lowered his head with his hands curled into a claw-form on either side of the magical sphere. The White Rukh forming a sphere around him much like Judar's and just as the white rings raced around the Dark Magi black rings encircled Sinbad.

In their awe at what was happening with the two enigmas no one noticed the attack the witch launched at them until they were struck to the ground, pulling their bodies from the wooden planks, with groan of pain. Taking to the air Alibaba and Aladdin shot toward the monstrosity that was once the Empress both charging their fire attacks. Engulfing her in the flame as Ja'far's bladed ropes wrapped around her neck, electricity arcing off her body with the blaze. Gyokuen roared in anger at the pain that breached her black armor, swiping a clawed hand directly in front of her and toward the side, capturing the blue tinged red ropes in her massive hand, tugging the leading lines with Ja'far still attached.

"Fucking sh-!" Gyokuen swung his lithe form toward the right, straight into the stage base, laughing giddily as blood spewed from his mouth upon impact. Aladdin's sand-made Ugo hand smashing the Empress into the ground before her Borg could activate. Colossal hand crumbling as Black Rukh surged upward from under it, her demented body standing in the middle of the pooled sand, a deadly glare boring straight into Aladdin's widened blue eyes.

The slight forward arch the only warning before Gyokuen launched herself at him, a snarl tainting her words as she shot toward the smallest male, "I should've killed you back in Alma Toran!" Shock at her words delaying his actions and before Aladdin could summon his Borg, or evade the massive taloned hands encircling him, he was captured between two frigid claws. The force of her grip seizing his rib cage, effectively pinning his hands to his sides, rendering him defenseless and what air he had in his lungs quickly depleting. "Try to use your Father's Magick now, brat." Gyokuen cackled, spraying spittle in her exuberance, as she brought the young blunette closer to her face.

"ALADDIN!" Alibaba screamed in a panic, his flames fanning out as a visual representation to his emotional state, raising his sword ready to charge at the monster of a woman crushing his Magi when the Magoi around his heart fluttered downward. A look of hesitance and confusion clouding over his heated expression momentarily, the sensation growing stronger and more insistent the more seconds he took contemplating the sensation. Surprise flooding his veins as the Ethereal form Kassim shot down leg, grabbing one of his slightly bent knees, and throwing them both toward the ground just as a shot of black energy ripped through the air where he just was. That blast displacing enough air to send both men crashing to the ground, Kassim's golden figure spreading itself to coat the Prince of Balbadd. "Ow."

A strangled cry that sounded suspiciously like his name drew Alibaba's back to his tiny counterpart as Kassim wrapped back around his heart, the King-to-be taking back to the air with a bellow as his flames concentrated in front of him and his raised sword.

Ja'far struggled to raise his head when he heard Gyokuen mention killing Aladdin, blinking the blood from his steel grey eyes, and finally fighting himself to get on his knees just in time to see Alibaba plummeting toward the ground wrapped in a golden light. Rubbing a heel of one of his palms over his eyes in disbelief as the light fades over the young blonde's heart shaking his head before snapping it toward the feeble cry that Aladdin makes, then whipping his head back to the young King as his body soars like a blazing comet at the Vile woman snarling at his approach.

Gyokuen removed on hand from the boy in her grasp to combat the incoming defender, giving Aladdin a small reprieve and chance to suck in some much needed oxygen, charging the Dark Rukh at the center of her palm until the blonde was too close the evade the blast. Surprising her and Ja'far though Alibaba rotated his body and spun around the blast leaving his flames in a spiral behind him as he continued at her without faltering. The glowing spot on his chest brightening the closer he became to Aladdin, and just as his sword of Almon seared through the wrist of the hand that still had his Magi, it shot from him capture and cradle the bluenette in its' arms.

Ja'far's eyes widening in shock as he recognized the deceased visage of Kassim, Alibaba's childhood friend that Judar killed when he had used him in of his vicious games by giving the boy a Dark Metal Vessel thus turning his human body into a Dark fall into depravity and the fact that Kassim shoved the Vessel into his heart to transform, corrupting his soul, and sealing his fate to die and never return to the Rukh, but Aladdin had made it possible for Alibaba to reach into the tanned boy's soul and bring him back to the White Rukh. Ja'far just hadn't ever thought that the Rukh of someone could retain their individuality after dying, but before his eyes the ex-assassin was seeing just that. A smile just starting to curl his lips as the young trio touched the ground when suddenly himself and them were floating, wrapped in a bi-colored bubble of purple and gold, their bubbles converging and moving up and away from a shrieking Gyokuen.

"What's this?!" Alibaba spoke the General's thoughts as the glowing form deposited the young Magi into the Prince's arms then faded into his heart.

Aladdin sighed weakly before pointing down and to their left, the sight forcing both men's jaws to drop with audible pops, as a mixture of awe and trepidation set in. "Is that Sinbad? What did they do?" Ja'far whispered under his breath, not expecting his companions to know or answer him, but Aladdin heard him.

Rasping his words, and speaking with care, "Judar unlocked Sinbad's Magoi completely, calling forth all his Djinn, and mass infusing himself with Rukh." The three of them took in the sight of their comrades ingraining the image forever in their minds. Sinbad's metal vessels were all glowing, all his Djinn standing tall behind him, the power he exuded wavering around him. His torso bared from a robe was marked with a variety of all his Djinns, the only other indicator that they were activated. His purple locks remaining his own and wavering with the collection of Magoi that hovered around him, ready to be unleashed as his usually jovial expression practically spelled death while locked in on Gyokuen.

Judar's lithe frame radiating purple and golden pulses of light as the Rukh that converged to him thrummed to be utilized. His raven braid no more, the force of power that he stored having snapped the bands, a sea of black rippling behind his body and ghosting Sinbad's as it fanned out. The eye on his forehead scarlet as his own eyes glowed a modicum less, a maniacal grin splitting across his face as he looked down loathingly to the woman that had ruined his life and very nearly killed his family. Looking down his arm, down his twisted staff, and to the monstrosity of a woman they could see what she was finally shrieking about. Golden rods impaled through her, pinning her to the floor, and converting the Rukh she had corrupted back to the Great Sea of Rukh that flooded the room.

Gold, blue, and grey eyes all staring wide with fascination as they watched what took place below them. Sinbad's mouth moved, a command they couldn't hear, as his arms that were crossed over his marked chest spread out to his sides. The Djinn behind him bowing their heads as a magick circle began to form over the supine woman, her struggling increasing as the magick circle grew larger before dividing into seven, each one connecting to the other. Terror was evident on her face and in her screams, Gyokuen begged for Judar to not do this, how she loved him, before shrieking profanities at Sinbad for 'tainting' her Magi.

Both men glanced at each other then behind them to the grinning Djinns before floating up to the circles, the seven Djinn taking stance in their own circles, as the King and Magi took point in the middle of all the circles. The magick circle that formed under them purple and gold as it grew large enough to completely cover the woman under them all. The Djinn body that she had had no longer, as the last of the black Rukh was converted back to white and left her.

"You can't do this to me!" Gyokuen cried in outrage while feebly trying to stand up and summon magick, staring in horror at her hands when none came to her command.

"We can. We will remove you from this world, your Rukh will never be a part of any life again." With that Judar, with his back to Sinbad's chest, brought his staff up his hands spaced with enough room apart to accommodate Sin's own. The King's powerful frame supporting his Magi's as they both poured Magoi into the black staff, the circles all glowing brightly with a tinge of purple, before slamming the rod down. Beams of white light spiraled with black raced down to converge over the fallen Empress. A void appearing under her as the two-colored light shoved her in, as Aladdin watched closely he could see her Rukh being ripped from her body and torn apart.

The hole sealed itself as the light and circles dissipated as the Djinn nodded to their King, returning to their vessels, Sin's marks disappearing as Judar's staff returned to the small garnet topped silver rod. The trio in the weird Borg began to drift down at the same time as the exhausted duo. Once on the ground Sinbad and Judar dropped like rocks, and Ja'far ran toward them in concern.

0.0''

 **Hope you enjoyed. The end is close. I would love to read your opinions.**

 **Thank you all for reading, have a great day.**


End file.
